Fate - Blazing Void
by LDC Trial Edition
Summary: A fifteen years old Shirou Emiya was living his life as a 'normal' high school student. Everything changes on that fateful day. It was the day where he met the red-eyed, flaming hair hunter. [New Edition]
1. Prologue

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/ Stay Night and Shakugan no Shana. I also do not own any of the characters from their respective series.]**

* * *

Prologue: Crimson Encounter

* * *

 *****/~unknown location~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Morning, unspecific time}_

 **(…'s point of view)**

* * *

The moment I open my eyes, a wooden ceiling comes into view.

"…"

Instinctively, I knew it is morning.

"I fell asleep in the shed again."

It's not the first time I've done this.

In fact, I've lost count...

I stand up and stretch my body.

"Yosh…! It's time for my morning routine. But before that—"

My eyes spot the mess I made last night.

"Hmm… I guess I should clean up."

* * *

 *****/~outside~/*****

* * *

I cover my eyes upon exiting the shed.

I was expecting intense sunlight but apparently, it's still dark.

"…"

I think I forgot something…

"Ah, school…! I—"

Then, I pause for a sec.

I walk across my courtyard to reach the living room.

Upon reaching the porch, I poke my head to see the clock.

It's only 4.48 a.m.

"… It's still too early to go to school…" I muse.

Speaking of school—

"Oh, right… It's the first day of high school."

I'm fifteen this year.

Time sure flies…

And speaking of time, I can extend a little longer for my daily workout.

"Breakfast can wait."

I am waiting for someone anyway.

* * *

 *****/~an hour later~/*****

* * *

After doing some pushups and sit-ups, I decide to take my bath.

[Water running]

Ever since Kiritsugu passing, I live alone in this rather huge Japanese styled house.

Therefore, I had to fend for myself.

I had to clean the house every weekend since an empty house could get awfully dusty if left unattended.

I also learnt how to cook since my old man wasn't a good one.

When he was alive, he would normally take me to a family restaurant or food stall for lunch and dinner.

It's not like I despise those place or its food.

It's just…I prefer something personal; by that I mean homemade cooking.

But Kiritsugu's charred steaks weren't the one I looked forward to eat.

Several years of practices does make someone a decent cook.

* * *

 *****/~in the kitchen~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – 5.54 am}_

* * *

Right now, I'm in front of my fridge.

"What should I make today…?"

[Doorbell ringing]

Someone rang the door…

"Ah, _she_ is here."

I nod to myself.

The person I was waiting for has arrived.

Why am I so sure?

Well, only two individual would visit my residence this early in the morning.

And no, they're not the mailman.

I recognize this visitor since _she_ will always ring the door before entering.

Meanwhile, the other one wouldn't bother to say ' _I'm here_.'

[Sigh]

I make my way to the front door.

* * *

 *****/~at the door~/*****

* * *

"Come in."

"Excuse me…" A soft voice utters.

She slowly opens the door.

Her long hair is visible from behind the door.

"I thought I told you before, Sakura… There's no need to wait for me to get the door."

I invite the girl around my age into my house.

Well, she's actually a year younger than me.

Her dull blue irises were still anxious to meet mine.

The name of this girl is Matou Sakura.

She is currently in middle school and she's a sister of a ' _friend_ '.

Well, sort of a ' _friend_ '…

She has been a frequent visitor ever since I got involved in an accident.

I recalled the first time we met.

She was awfully quiet.

And she seems out of it…

As if… nothing in this world matter to her.

I tried to talk to her but she outright ignored me.

Well, I thought she was ignoring me but she wasn't…

It's just… she never had friends before.

Hence, she was wary of me.

Now that I recalled it, the first time we had a real conversation was after I had that accident…

She and her brother were my first visitors at the hospital.

That was two years ago…

"I- I'm… sorry… I can't just barge in someone's house." The girl mutters, snapping me back to reality.

"…"

She's still as shy as ever…

We already knew each other for two years.

Since I don't have many friends, I already consider her a part of my family.

Technically, I don't have any living relatives…

"Don't sweat it, Sakura. I gave you the key to my house because I trust you. You're not an outsider to me."

The shy girl reluctantly raises her head.

She nods with small smile on her face.

"…"

It's hard to see Sakura smile.

Even a year after that incident, I never saw her smile.

Something must have happened in her family.

I decide not to pry it since it would be rude.

I am not her real family, so I can't be intruding on her family matters.

Although, my instinct keeps telling me to at least cheer her up…

Back then, I tried many things to make her smile.

I cracked jokes (albeit awkward ones) and took her to a tour around the city.

I tried the arcade, the bookstore and even the shopping mall.

Nothing seems to interest her.

Surprisingly, she actually has interest in cooking.

I stumbled upon this when I was making dinner.

One day, her brother and my other ' _family member_ ' were lodging at the living room.

"…"

[Sigh]

I can't help but to sigh.

That was so typical of that ' _Tiger_ '.

Anyways, it never dawned to me that Sakura couldn't cook.

So, I asked her to help me out.

It was Sakura's first time in the kitchen.

Let's just say it was a disaster…

The way she held the knife was wrong.

It looked like she was about to slaughter that chicken again.

She had these weird glowing red eyes as she stabbed that chicken repetitively…

"…"

Now that I had recalled it, I can't help but shiver down to my bones…

Somehow, she got the knife stuck at some point.

Since she had no kitchen experience, she had to work hard to pull that knife.

If I remember it right… she placed the whole chicken on the floor.

"…"

Ah yes… she placed her feet on it...

I had to change the menu that night…

Naturally, later I taught her how to handle a knife.

It took days but it was worth it.

I saw her first smile…

The moment she was able to cut fluidly, she formed a smile.

It was a brilliant smile.

"…"

I like it…

I always love to see people smile.

It reminds me of my first memory after the fire.

I recalled Kiritsugu's smile…

It was so radiant…

I wish to smile like him.

It was a smile like no other.

It was a smile exclusive to heroes.

This is why I resolved to be an Ally of Justice!

And I believe as an Ally of Justice, Sakura is my first victory.

"Um, Emiya- _senpai_ …? Why are you smiling like that?"

"…!"

I shake my head violently.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just recalled a good memory."

Sakura caught me being absentminded… haha…

"Anyway, let's get started! Fuji-nee is going to eat me if breakfast isn't done by the time she's here."

The middleschooler nods as affirmation.

Without much being said, we move to the kitchen.

* * *

 *****/~after making breakfast~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – 6.17 am}_

* * *

"Shirou…! Is breakfast ready…?!"

A woman in her middle twenties barges into the household.

I massage my temples.

"And here she comes…"

This is the second visitor I mentioned earlier.

She is someone I knew ever since I was adopted.

Kiritsugu was fond of her.

Her name is Fujimura Taiga.

She is… someone I considered as my older sister.

Although, it seems like I was the mature one.

[Sighs]

"Breakfast is ready, Fuji-nee." I say tiredly.

Since her antics have never changed, I always catch a glimpse of Kiritsugu by the corner.

The three of us take our seats.

"" _Itadakimasu_...""

We clasp our hands, thanking the food.

"So Shirou, are you excited about school?" Fuji-nee asks all of a sudden.

That came out of nowhere…

"I don't know. I haven't seen the school yet." I reply.

With a chopstick in her mouth, she ponders.

"Hmm… I hope you don't end up being the 'Fake Janitor' again." She suddenly comments.

"…?"

"I was surprised when I first heard of it. Shirou is actually pretty decent with machines." She adds.

"…"

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh.

Rumors fly so quickly in this city…

"…"

I glance over to Sakura.

She was silent the whole time.

I wonder what's on her head…

"Um…" She suddenly speaks up.

"What is it, Sakura-chan…?" The woman asks.

"…"

She noticed Sakura had something to say?

Sometimes, Fuji-nee can be sharp.

"Um… Nii-san is accommodating the same school."

"So Shinji ended up enrolling at the same school…? I thought he was applying for a private one." I muse to myself.

I sneak a peek at Sakura.

She's fidgeting her fingers.

"…"

I guess Shinji must have told her not to spill it…

That's so typical of him…

* * *

 *****/~after breakfast~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – 6.39 am}_

* * *

[Clap]

Fuji-nee suddenly clasps her hand.

"Thanks for the breakfast! I got to go…!"

As she jets out from the dining room, I begin collecting the dirty dishes.

"Oh before I forgot, I got a surprise for you at school!" Fuji-nee yells from outside of the house.

[Scooter roaring]

"A surprise, huh…?

I wonder what Fuji-nee has in store for me…

Wait, what did she mean ' _at school_ '?

"Excuse me…" Sakura speaks up.

"Ah, sorry for keeping you." I say to her.

She shakes her head.

"I'll be going first, _senpai._ " She says to me.

I nod.

The younger girl walks away from the dining room, heading towards the hallway.

"…"

I'm still wondering why she keeps calling me that…

I'm not her _senpai_ …

Maybe she's planning to enroll at the same school next year?

Oh well…

"Now then—"

I'd better hurry up with the dishes.

I don't want to be late for my first day of high school.

* * *

 *****/~the streets~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Morning, unspecific time}_

* * *

The road doesn't change much.

I have graduated from middle school and I'm still walking the same road.

"…"

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh.

What am I expecting?

School is school.

It doesn't matter if it's middle school or high school.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be sighing?"

"…?"

I turn around to see the speaker.

I see the back of a brunette man wearing blue navy jacket walking away.

"…"

I guess he overheard my sigh when he walked pass me.

Well, sighing is not a good habit.

They say with each sigh, our luck will go along with it.

"…"

[Smack]

I slap both sides of my cheeks.

"Ah… why am I wasting time here? Let's head to school!"

I brisk walk as I head to my destination.

* * *

 *****/~upon reaching the school entrance~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – 7.48 am}_

* * *

The big clock on the school building shows that I'm early.

So this is Homuhara…

It's a lot bigger than my middle school.

The courtyard alone is twice the size of my previous school's courtyard.

I didn't pay attention to the school when I took the Entrance Exam.

Well, at least I passed it…

My score wasn't half bad.

"Excuse me…" I heard someone says.

"…?"

I step aside to see the speaker.

A black haired girl walks passes me.

Did she just flash a smile at me?

Similar to other female students, she is wearing the standard brown uniform.

Her hair is adorned in twin tails… which is kinda cute in a sense…

"…"

Wait… the school entrance gate is large enough for many people to walk in at once.

Why did she decide to walk behind me in the first place?

"Wha—"

I turn around hastily since someone suddenly put his hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful." The newcomer says.

"…?"

I tilt my head at his odd demand.

It was a bespectacled boy adorning Homuhara uniform.

He has black hair and dark brown irises; a typical Japanese.

I assume he's a first year similar to me.

"That is a witch. Don't be tricked by her charm or you'll regret it." The boy claims.

"A witch…?" I sputter.

"That's right. A witch." He asserts.

"…"

What a way to start a conversation…

Now we simply stare at each other.

The black haired boy fixates his glasses.

"We'd better head to the hall. The assembly is about to start." He suddenly says.

"…!"

"Over there. The gathering hall should be that way." He informs me, his hand pointing at a certain direction.

"…"

How did he know the hall's whereabouts when he just arrived?

I guess that's a question for another time…

For now—

"Thanks. My name is Emiya Shirou. What's your name…?"

"Ryuudou Issei. It's a pleasure to meet you." He introduces himself.

I nod.

Wordlessly, the two of us rushes to the assembly.

* * *

 *****/~after the assembly~/*****

 **(Emiya Shirou's point of view)**

 _{Day 1, Monday – 8.15 am}_

* * *

The assemblage ends, and the students are allowed to exit.

Issei and I meet up outside the hall.

"We end up in the same class." I utter, starting the conversation.

"It appears so… I look forward to study with you." The bespectacled boy replies.

I nod.

"Yo, Emiya…! It's a fancy seeing you here!"

"…?"

That voice sounds familiar.

"Shinji…?" I utter.

I glance towards the source of the voice.

A boy with wavy purple hair stands casually near us.

His right hand is inside his pocket.

A wide smile is on his face.

"An acquaintance of yours, Emiya…?" Issei asks.

"He's a childhood friend of mine." I tell him.

"Emiya and I went way back." Shinji interjects.

"Is that so…? Ryuudou Issei, it's nice to meet you—"

"Matou. The name's Matou Shinji."

The two of them shake hand.

"What class are you in, Shinji…?" I decide to ask.

"Huh…? I'm in class 1C." He answers.

"Then, the three of us are in the same class." I conclude.

"The first year classes are on the first floor in the next block. Let's head there before the bell rings. Homeroom is about to start." Issei informs us.

"Yeah, let's go." I reply shortly.

The three of us walk together to the class while chatting.

* * *

 *****/~in the classroom~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – 8.30 am}_

* * *

[School bell ringing]

[Students chattering]

The other students are busy chatting with each other.

I guess they're excited about beginning their high school.

I wonder how my high school life will go…

"Alright, that's enough chatting. Go to your seats."

"…?"

That's another familiar voice.

I glance towards the speaker.

"…"

That yellow shirt with black stripes…

That familiar dark green trouser…

It can't be…

"My name is Fujimura Taiga. I am your homeroom teacher for this year. I'll be teaching you English."

"…"

She's a teacher…

All this time I thought she was just a lazy bum, lazing around in my house.

It never occurred to me that she has a job.

"…"

Nope, I can't imagine it…

Her image as a teacher is too hard for me…

"You there…! The one with the red hair! What do you think you're doing!?"

"…!"

I glance wildly around the classroom and there's no one with red hair…

…except me…

"Me…?"

What did I do?

"Pay attention to me when I'm talking…!" The _Tiger_ demands.

"…"

This is going to be a rough year…

* * *

 *****/~after homeroom~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – 8.36 am}_

* * *

"That ' _Tiger_ ' is actually a teacher…!? I can hardly believe my eyes!" Shinji say aloud.

"' _Tiger_ '…?" Issei raises his eyebrow.

"It's her nickname. But don't say it when she's around. She'll eat you alive." I enlighten my new friend.

Issei has a surprised expression on his face.

"With that woman teaching us, I think everyone is going to flunk." Shinji says.

"Nah… I think Fuji-nee could pull it off—"

I pause for a sec.

"—hopefully…"

"You don't sound too sure." Issei interjects.

"It can't be helped… As far as I remember, that woman has always been a lazy bum." I tell him.

I think I made Issei getting worried about his future.

* * *

 *****/~during lunch break~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – 12.40 pm}_

* * *

[School bell ringing]

[Indistinct chatter]

The moment that most students enjoy has arrived.

It's lunchtime.

Since it's only the first day of school, none of them were anxious for food.

They start forming groups and chatting.

"Now then—"

What should I do?

Should I go to the cafeteria?

Or should I wander around the school?

I'm not really hungry.

I—

"…"

Maybe I should wander around.

I heard from the principal's speech about the available clubs.

Clubs won't start until two weeks after the Entrance Ceremony.

* * *

 *****/~school courtyard~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Afternoon, unspecific time}_

* * *

The Archery club should be just around the corner…

"…?"

There's someone else here.

"Hmm…?"

A girl with twin tails responds to my arrival.

It was the girl from earlier…

"You're not hungry too, huh…? That makes the two of us." I start the conversation.

Instead of answering, she stares at me.

"…"

Okay, this is awkward…

"So you're interested in Archery…?"

I attempt to reduce the awkwardness.

"Not really…" She replies.

"…Well, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just having a stroll." The girl says while playing with her hair.

"…"

Now what should I say?

I'm getting awkward with each sentence.

"Um, are you hungry? I—…"

Okay, that's a dumb question.

"Not at all." She replies, staring blankly at me.

"…"

This is getting nowhere…

"Pftt…"

"…?"

"You're funny." She says with a smile.

"…"

I scratch my cheek out of embarrassment.

I've never done anything like this before…

It's not like I never talk to girls.

I interact with Fuji-nee, Neko-san and Sakura just fine.

Why am I so awkward with this one?

"I'm Tohsaka Rin. It's nice to meet you, Emiya-kun."

"A-ah… it's a pleasure to meet you too!" I reply, half-yelling.

She giggles at my response.

"Alright then… See you around." She says as she walks away from me.

"…"

Wait… how did she know my name?

Have we met before?

"…"

I'll figure it out later.

"Now, where should I visit next?"

* * *

 *****/~Class 1C, after lunchtime~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday –1.00 pm}_

* * *

"Yo, Emiya… Did you find anything that interests ya'? Not that I care though."

Shinji suddenly approaches me.

"I think I'm going to give archery a chance. It's two weeks until we can join any clubs, right…?"

"You too, huh…? I was going for archery as well. Let us see who is the best archer around." Shinji says smugly.

"Yeah… I look forward to it." I reply to him.

"Anyway Emiya, did you see that hot girl from 1A?"

"…?"

That's a sudden change of topic…

"Who are we talking about?"

"I'm talking about Tohsaka, idiot! No other girls shine like that one." Shinji berates me.

"…?"

Wait… did he say Tohsaka…?

"You mean the girl I talked to during lunchtime?"

"Yeah, yeah… The girl— Wait, what did you just said…!?"

"Lunchtime…?"

"No, no! Before that…!"

"I talked with Tohsaka…?"

"Bastard! How dare you take the initiative…!?"

"…? What initiative…?"

"You were hitting on her, weren't you!?"

What…?

"I was not. We were just talking." I reply.

[Door slides]

"Okay, everyone to their seats." The teacher commands.

"This isn't over, Emiya!"

"…What is he rambling about?"

* * *

 *****/~at the entrance of Homuhara, after school~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – 2.08 pm}_

* * *

"We shall part way here, Emiya." Issei says to me.

"Yeah… See you tomorrow."

The two of us bid our goodbyes.

Issei lives at the Ryuudou temple.

The said temple is way up Mount Enzo, the peak of Fuyuki.

"…"

He had to climb all those stairs every day after school…

He must have a lot of stamina to do that.

"…!"

Oh, right!

That reminds me…

We're running low on ingredients.

I'd better head to the market to get some produce.

It's only 2 o'clock.

The evening delivery truck usually arrives at 4 pm sharp.

But it is better safe than sorry.

My instinct is telling me that the truck will arrive early.

* * *

 *****/~Miyama, after shopping~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, unspecific time}_

* * *

I was lucky!

The produce just came in when I arrived.

Talk about luck!

[Wind blows]

Ah… it's a bit breezy today.

"…?"

Something feels funny…

I don't know…

What's that smell…?

It smells like rotten egg…

"…"

Or maybe something close to it…

Other people don't seem to care…

"…?"

I see a boy, running with an ice cream in his hand.

"Don't run! You'll fall!" His mother shouts.

"…!"

Just as she feared, he trips over something.

"Look out—"

[Ornamental bell ringing]

"…?"

A strange sound cuts off my line of thought.

There was a bell ringing… that came out of nowhere?

"…!"

Then I notice another peculiarity.

The boy from earlier… he stops falling midair…

"…"

I glance around, trying to ease my confused mind.

…everything… stops…

The people, the birds, the wind, and even falling inanimate objects…

What is going on here?

[Giant stomp]

"What the—"

I turn around to see the origin of that stomping noise.

"…!"

It's a—

" **Hurray! It's feeding time!** "

It's a giant creature…!

What is that thing!?

It looks like a baby…but it's about 4 meters in height.

There's no sign of genitals making it a genderless creature.

"I—"

Once again, my statement got halt midsentence.

There's another creature beside the giant.

[Heart thumping]

This one is horrid to look…

It's like an abomination made of human corpses.

The exterior of the creature displays many humanoid heads…

" _ **Devour**_ **…** _ **Devour**_ **all of them.** "

A shrill tone comes out from the floating head abomination.

"Wait, what…?"

Did it just—

"…!"

That baby-like monster is reaching for a man!

"STOP…!"

My mouth moves automatically.

Its intention was obvious.

The creature halts its action.

" **That's strange… I thought I hear something.** " The giant baby muses.

" **You weren't mistaken. There's someone in here.** " The floating one adds.

"…"

I—

" **That one…! It's the one with red hair!** " The hovering creature shrieks.

"…!"

Dammit!

What am I doing, standing around like a fool!?

My feet take action.

I run towards the nearby store.

* * *

 *****/~inside the store~/*****

* * *

[Ragged breath]

"What were those things?"

Whatever they are, they spoke.

"Magus' familiars…?" I muse.

No... The sizes are unbelievable…

A standard familiar can't even reach human size.

Are those Dead Apostles?

"…?"

Wait a sec…

They didn't try to catch me?

"…"

[Crackle]

[Heart thumping]

My heart starts beat nervously.

"Idiot…" I utter.

I am such an idiot!

I immediately roll on the floor.

[SMASH]

The door frame and the wall were crushed.

That was a close call…

I should have predicted it earlier.

With that sheer size, it can easily level a small building.

" **I can see you.** " The giant baby says with a singsong tone.

[Heart thumping]

My heart is racing faster than usual.

My mind is blank.

I can only stare at the creature as I lie on the floor helplessly.

" **Come here, you—** "

[Heart thumping]

"…!"

[Swoosh]

I immediately roll aside to avoid its grasping hand.

"I need to get away from it!" I shout to myself.

My body is not functioning properly.

The shock from seeing such creatures causes my legs to freeze.

Hence I yell, trying to warn my own body of the threat.

As if acknowledging my demand, my limbs finally move albeit wobbly.

Even so, I manage to crawl deeper into the store.

[Swoosh]

"AHHHH…!" I yell as I dodge roll again.

" **Sit still, will ya'?** "

[Swoosh]

[Heart thumping]

"AHHHH…!"

I roll again.

What kind of idiot would comply with that demand!?

[ROAR]

" **You're being annoying…!** " The giant baby yells.

" **Ignore him. We have no time to waste.** " I hear the hovering abomination interjects.

Their voices, while in shrilling tone, are quite distinct.

I can distinguish between the two effortlessly.

With a snort, the creature pulls out its arm from the half-destroyed store.

"…"

Does that mean I'm safe now?

I—

No…

They're aiming for the people again!

What should I do…?

Should I run away like a coward?

There's no way I could fight against those things.

I'm not even a proper magus.

"…"

Or should I stay and harass them?

At least, I could buy some time until an Enforcer or something close to it come.

The main threat is that baby-shaped monster.

However, it is slow and not very intelligent.

"…"

The answer is obvious…

I will stay and fight!

There's no way I'm letting those people die when I can save them!

"Is there something I could use to fight…?"

I inspect the crumbling store.

"…A metal rod!"

I immediately reach for it.

I swing it around, trying to feel the weight.

"This should be good enough—"

Wait a sec… where does this rod came from?

It can't be conveniently placed here right where I need it.

"…"

I shake my head violently.

I shouldn't question my luck.

All right, let's reinforce it!

"… _Trace on_ …"

 _Analyzing the structure…_

 _Adding adjustment…_

Sweat starts rolling over my forehead.

But I can't fail now!

I know my chances of success are low.

But people lives are depending on me!

 _Reinforcing the structure…_

 _Critical state re-adjusting…_

"…!"

I did it!

Green linings are covering the rod.

* * *

 *****/~outside~/*****

* * *

I leap over the rumbles.

[Heart thumping]

I'm not sure what I'm doing…

This is literally suicidal of me.

But there's no one else available.

I'm the only one who can do anything here.

"…calm down, me—"

Once again, I had to halt my line of thoughts.

The giant is aiming to eat the boy from earlier!

"STOP IT!" I yell as I run towards the monster.

" **Huh…?** " It let out.

I swing my reinforced metal rod at its bare feet.

[CLANK]

"…?"

It doesn't even leave a scratch…

[Swoosh]

[Heart thumping]

"…!"

I dodge its attempt to apprehend me.

" **Stop moving!** " It demands to me.

"…!"

[Swoosh]

I manage to escape its grasp for the third time.

"Try and catch me!" I taunt it.

"…!"

[STOMP]

"WAH…!" I let out a small yelp.

The spot where I used to stand… was crushed by the giant's foot.

An image of a crushed tomato appears in my mind.

It never occurred to me how painful it would be to be crushed like that…

"…"

[Heart thumping]

What am I doing!?

This is a dangerous situation!

" **I'll crush you like a bug!** "

[STOMP]

"WAH…!"

I dodge roll, escaping its stomp.

I need to run away!

I don't want to be crushed!

I attempt to stand up.

[Heart thumping]

"…?"

Why am I not moving?

"…!"

Why can't I move!?

" **You have done us enough harassment.** " I hear the floating atrocity says.

"…"

It's a spell…

That abomination bound me to the ground…

"…!"

I feel a large hand gripping on my waist.

" **Finally, I got you!** "

"…"

I could move my body again but—

"..."

Is this the end?

I struggle to escape.

" **Don't waste your time. There's no way I'm letting you go.** "

"…Dammit…"

This can't end here…

" _ **Itadakimasu**_ **…** " The monster opens up its large mouth.

Looks like it's going to swallow me whole…

"I can't die here…"

The mouth is closing by.

"I haven't saved anyone yet…"

Its throat is visible.

"And I'm not going to die here being eaten by you!"

Thus, I jam the metal rod into its throat.

[ROAR]

It pulls away its face from me.

"…!"

Its grip is starting to get stronger!

" **Why you—** "

"…! How—"

That thing wasn't harmed at all!

I couldn't see any blood dripping from its throat!

What is this thing!?

It doesn't bleed!

" **That's it. I'm ripping you apart. Then, I'll eat ya'.** "

"…!"

Its other hand takes away my metal rod.

" **Now, let's see if you could struggle without arms.** "

"GAH…!"

It-it's trying to rip my arms apart…!

[Heart thumping]

"…?"

Then suddenly, the force on my waist lessens.

[Air draft]

"Huh…?"

I find myself in free fall.

"…"

I'm falling!

[THUD]

That hurts!

Even for a 2-meter drop, that was painful!

Why did I fell in the first place…?

"…?"

The giant's arm is detached from its body…

I glance over the said creature.

It's agonizing over its lost arm.

" **WHO IS THERE…!? WHO DARES CUT MY ARM!?** "

[Air draft]

[SMACK]

As if answering its question, a figure shows up and lands a kick at its face.

"NO…! IT'S FALLING OVER THOSE—"

[SPLAT]

"…"

Several pedestrians were killed…

They were squashed by the giant….

And there was nothing I could do to stop it…

My vision slowly registers the cause of the tragedy.

"…?"

The first thing that I saw… was silky long hair.

Within a single glance, I already know she's not human.

Her hair is burning crimson red, literally.

Her eyes are also red.

She adorns black coat over a gray shirt, which fit my image of an Enforcer.

In her hand, a burning blade is ready to cut her foes.

"What are you?" I utter.

The girl turns over to face me.

"He's moving?" She utters.

"…"

My perception catches a glimpse of the previous event.

This girl—…she let those people die…

Yet her face doesn't show even the slightest remorse…

[Heart thumping]

My heart suddenly starts beating nervously.

"Wha—"

I turn my head slowly.

A monstrous sight enters my view.

The floating abomination from earlier is surging toward us.

" **Die…** "

[Air draft]

[CRASH]

"…"

I can only stare at the unbelievable feat.

With a single kick from the girl, the monster was sent flying more than a hundred meters.

It was chucked into a nearby building.

"…"

If it's a normal organic creature, it wouldn't come out anytime soon…

[Heart thumping]

Once again, my heart beats anxiously.

Blood…

There were people entangled with it…

I slowly grit my teeth.

"This girl—"

She doesn't care about the bystanders, does she…?

When she sent that monster flying, several people were killed in the process.

Maybe it's just a job to you but—

[Heart thumping]

My heartbeat cuts off my line of thoughts.

" **I'LL KILL YOU!** "

The moment I avert my face, the giant is already behind us.

It swings its gigantic fist.

Time flows slowly as doom approaches.

"It's useless…" I overheard the girl mutters.

[Swoosh]

In a split second, she effortlessly cuts away one of its leg, forcing the monster to kneel.

The crimson haired girl slowly approaches the creature's face.

" **No, wait…!** " The giant suddenly says.

The girl halts, probably wanting to hear it out.

" **Please spare me… I promise I won't trouble you.** "

"…"

It was a strange sight.

I'm watching a monstrosity begging for mercy…

It makes me wonder, which one is the real monster?

"…?"

I caught a glimpse of the girl's face.

It was a cruel smirk…

" **NO…!** "

[Swoosh]

She decapitates the giant with ease.

"…"

Once again, I stare at an implausible event.

The crimson haired girl, who is smaller than me, takes out those creatures with little effort.

"What are you…?" I utter.

I repeat the only statement playing in my mind.

I stand up, making myself apparent.

The girl spares another glance at me.

"Alastor, is this a _Mystes_?"

"…?"

" **It appears so… He seems to adapt naturally inside the** _ **Fuuzetsu**_ **.** "

"…!"

Who was that…!?

An adult male voice came out of nowhere…!

I glance around to search for him.

"…"

But there's no one else moving in here…

"What kind of _Hougu_ would allow a _Mystes_ to move inside a _Fuuzetsu_ …?" I overheard the girl speaks.

" **Interesting, isn't it?** "

"…"

I think I know where that voice came from…

It was from the pendant, dangling on the girl's neck.

"…?"

She is walking towards me.

I instinctively move backward.

" **Wait, are you trying to open it? Remember the last time you tried to do that?** "

"…?"

"But if I don't take it out now, the _Hunter_ will beat us to it." She argues.

"What are you talking about?" I say to her.

My question seems to surprise her.

"What is going on here?" I add another question.

Her confusion intensifies.

"Who are you and what is that talking pendant?" I bombard her with questions.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're annoying!"

"But—"

"…!"

[Smack]

Before I could react, her foot is implanted into my stomach.

[Air draft]

[Thud]

"ARGH…!"

I clutch my stomach.

She kicked me…

I think I flew a few meters from where I was standing…

"What the—"

From here, I see the girl is fighting against a blond woman wearing white dress.

When did that blond woman show up?

[Swoosh]

The crimson haired girl swings her blade.

[Heart thumping]

"…!"

She cut off the woman's arm!?

I must stop her!

I pick myself up and start running towards them.

"Gah…!" The anonymous woman yelps.

In my sight, the woman is kneeling before the crimson haired girl.

"That's—"

The red-eyed girl raises her katana over her head, attempting to behead the woman.

"—ENOUGH…!" I holler as I stand defending the injured woman.

"Wha-what…? You IDIOT…!"

The crimson haired girl berates me all of a sudden.

[Plunge]

"Ah…?" I let out.

What the—

[Heart thumping]

"Ah…"

The woman I was protecting plunged her remaining arm into me…

She wasn't human in the first place…

Idiotic, that's the only word for me.

I protected the wrong person…

"I'll cut both of you!"

"…!?"

Just as she claimed, the girl with burning hair swings her katana towards me.

"Wait—"

[SWOOSH]

Before I could finish my sentence, she slices me apart.

She wasn't kidding about cutting both of us...

My body fell to the floor and I felt the presence of another body behind me.

"…?"

I see a doll flying out from my wound.

"You're not getting away!" The red eyed girl yells.

" **Die…** "

That sound… I recognize it…

The floating abomination, it's not dead yet…!

I can sense its approach.

"Look out…!" I warn the girl.

"Huh…?" She spares a glance at me.

As I lie on the floor, time flows slowly again.

The visage of the monstrosity is in my vision.

Is this the end?

[SWOOSH]

"…"

With a single flick from her blade, the crimson haired girl cuts the said creature into two.

I watch its remains fall flat on the floor.

In a small interval, I saw the anonymous girl secured her killing blow.

It was a feat beyond me…

For a moment, my heart skipped a beat.

Her long silky hair looks so beautiful when it flutters.

As if denying my blissful thoughts, my eyes caught an outlandish event.

"…? It disintegrates…?"

The monstrosity is disintegrating…

Similarly, the giant's corpse from earlier has also begin to disintegrate.

What is going on here?

And why am I not dead already?

My body is sliced into two…

My blood should be pooling—

Wait a minute…

I didn't feel any pain when she cuts me!

I inspect my so-called 'wound'.

"It's… void…"

"Did you expect something else, _Mystes_ …?"

"…"

The girl flicks her sword and sheathes it into her overcoat.

The nodachi slowly sinks inside it.

Is that some kind of a Mystic Code…?

She walks slowly towards me.

"Now, hold still." She says to me.

The anonymous girl kneels down next to me.

"What—…!?"

My statement is truncated due to the sudden event.

For some reason, she crawls on top of me.

Her face, it's too close!

"…"

Now that I see her face clearly—

—she's pretty…

[Heart thumping]

"I— ARGH…!"

An intense pain suddenly jolts out from my wound.

[Sigh]

The girl exhales into my face.

Then, she stands up right.

What did she do to me…?

"…!"

My arm, it's—

"I've repair the damage done to your body. Now then—"

She starts glancing around, studying the surrounding.

"…"

She even repaired my clothes…

It was… as if… I was never sliced into two…

"Now this is interesting. The casualty is minimal." The girl muses aloud.

"…!?"

What is she talking about!?

Many people died from her little exploit!

" **Can you repair this…?** "

"I'm certain there's no loss in terms of _Power of Existence_. I can manage with what I gathered from those _Rinne_."

"…?"

The red haired girl raises her right hand to the sky with her index finger pointed.

[Ornamental bell ringing]

"…"

It's that sound again…

[Boy crying]

"…?"

Oh, it's the boy from before…

He fell as I expected.

I glance around, trying to comprehend the situation.

"…"

In a blink of an eye, the world appears to have reverted in time.

The demolished building, the craters and the dead bodies… all of them were gone.

They have returned to their initial state.

Even dead people return to life…

Wait…

Where's that girl…?

"Are you done gawking?" I hear someone says.

I recognize the voice as the anonymous girl.

However—

"…"

There's no doubt.

The girl before me is the same one as before.

She's wearing the same black overcoat and black pants.

She's standing with the same black boots that she used to stomp those monsters…

But her hair and eyes… turns jet black.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's Note]

Hey guys.

Welcome back to returning and patient readers and welcome to new readers!

Anyways, this is a remake of Blazing Void.

As always, thank you for reading.

If nothing obstructing me, I'll be uploading the next chapter tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 01

Chapter 01: Boy Meets Girls

* * *

 **!~/Interlude I/~!**

 *****/~Shinto area, somewhere near the Miyama Bridge, inside a workshop~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Afternoon, 12.34 pm}_

 **(…'s point of view)**

* * *

I watch a man wearing oil-stained overall doing his work.

Obviously, he's a mechanic.

Judging from his physical features, I assume that he is in early thirties.

"Please accept my apology, Miss Kanzaki." A different man suddenly speaks to me.

Unlike the first man, this man is wearing a black suit; a standard uniform for butlers.

Regardless, today is his first escort job.

And he is doing it poorly.

"Was it not your job to make sure the limo is in good condition before we moved?" I say to him.

"T-the limo was in perfect condition this morning. It broke down all of a sudden." He claims.

My arms are folded and my eyes are narrowed.

"That is just a lame excuse."

I knew I shouldn't expect much from a new butler.

[Sigh]

"If the limo can't move by dusk, you can kiss goodbye to your job."

Instead of worrying, the brunette butler responds with a smile.

Nonetheless, I can tell that it was a fake smile.

"It might take awhile. Perhaps you would enjoy a tour around the area while waiting?" He suggests to me.

I let out a snort and glance outside.

"…"

The weather looks nice…

A short walk won't hurt...

* * *

 **!~/sub-Interlude/~!**

 **(General Point of View)**

* * *

The young butler watches his master walks out from the workshop.

"Dammit… Why did they assign me with this escort job?" He mutters to himself.

"You got yourself in a pinch there." The mechanic butts in, but still doing his inspection.

"Sh-shut up…! Just do your work!" The butler berates him.

Contrary to the butler's demand, the mechanic stops working altogether.

He approaches the butler while wiping off his oily palm with a rag.

"I'm sorry grumpy guy. I didn't mean to make your day worse… but I got bad news for you." The mechanic says.

"Wha-what…?"

"I can't figure out the problem. Everything looks okay to me. But the engine still won't work. I might need to take the engine apart. At least I need a full day to dissemble and reassemble it."

"O-oi… That's not funny. She'll kill me if the limo can't arrive in time." The butler says in shaky tone.

"Hmm…? I'm not joking. I can fix the limo but I need more time. Can't you ask the little missy to be patient?"

"That's not the problem…! Her mother is undergoing a trial right now!"

"Wait… what?" The mechanic tilts his head at the butler's remark.

"If Miss Kanzaki doesn't arrive in time to testify, the Madame will be imprisoned. Then I'll be fired… Don't you know how hard it is for me to be a butler…!?"

"Wow, what a drama. I'm sorry man… but that's not my business. You're just unlucky." The mechanic says nonchalantly.

"Damn you! Damn that girl! Damn everything!" The butler starts cursing.

The mechanic walks away casually, unconcerned with the man's predicament.

"Oh well. But still… what is wrong with this thing?"

He starts checking the engine again.

The butler's dilemma was none of his concern.

The limo, however, is his priority.

This man is a mechanic.

As a professional, he strives to do his best in his career.

"Dammit… Now I wish I have Shirou's gift with machinery."

* * *

 **=exit sub-Interlude=**

 *****/~at the Bridge~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Afternoon, unspecific time}_

 **(…'s point of view)**

* * *

[Wind blows]

The gentle breeze from the sea picks up my long hair.

"This city looks nice to live…" I muse.

I rest my hands on the railings.

"If only _mama_ can see this…"

I let my vision wanders to the flowing water of the river.

"What is the name of this river?" I ask no one in particular.

The water looks deep.

I guess that's normal for a river that connects to the sea.

[Eagle screeching]

"…?"

I glance upward.

I see an eagle flying across the bridge.

"That's a strange sight. An eagle is rare around this region." I muse.

"Ahem…"

I heard someone clears his throat.

"…?"

I turn around to see the newcomer.

There's a brunette man standing in front of me.

He adorns blue navy jacket over gray shirt.

For the bottom, he has dark blue jeans and seemingly black leather shoes.

His blue eyes are watching me lazily.

When did he get here?

I didn't notice him coming.

"I was just going to walk pass you but I accidentally overheard you ask the name of this river." He says with a casual tone.

"…"

I tilt my head and stare at him.

"You don't mind the heat? You've been there for awhile by now. Judging from your pale skin, I bet you don't bath in sunlight much." He points out.

"…"

It's true that I have pale skin.

Though it was mostly due to the fact I spend most of my time abroad.

The sunlight in England wasn't as stinging.

"To be fair, it's the spring season. So the heat isn't harsh." He muses and starts scratching the back of his head.

"…"

I stare blankly at the stranger.

Honestly, I have no idea why he approached me.

"Oh yeah, back to your question. Its name is Mion River." He points at the said body of water.

"…"

Yes, I do wonder the name of the river.

But for this man to stop by, just to enlighten me about it, is rather… unnerving.

"Hahaha… I can see your discomfort, missy. I'll take my leave now." He says.

With a smirk, he walks pass me.

I watch his back as he walks away.

"…"

What a strange man…

* * *

 *****/~the park next to the Bridge~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Afternoon, unspecific time}_

* * *

I take a seat on an available bench.

Thankfully, the said bench is under a tree's shed.

[Wind blows]

Accompanied with the tender air draft, this place is just perfect for resting.

I inspect the park.

"I'm the only one here, huh? Well, it's to be expected at this time of the day. Most people are working. Children should be at school by now." I muse alone.

I glance upward to see the sky.

Since I was under a tree, I can't see it directly.

Sunlight is poking from the tree's leaves.

Somehow, it was a calming sight to see.

"…"

Maybe… I can take a nap?

There's no one around.

"…"

It's just a short nap.

I put the rest of my body on the bench.

Awkwardly, the bench still has some space for someone to sit even after I did that.

I guess my body is just that small, huh?

"…"

[Wind blows]

The gentle breeze promotes my sleepiness.

"It's been a busy day…" I utter.

I took a flight from England yesterday and arrived in Osaka this morning.

I need to go to Tokyo, where _mama_ is being persecuted.

It will take more than 6 hours with a car.

Why the limo had to break down at times like this?

Tomorrow is the deadline…

I need to be there by tonight.

I—

* * *

 **!~/sub-Interlude/~!**

 **(General Point of View)**

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, unspecific time}_

* * *

A brunette man is seen walking alone.

His pair of blue eyes is watching the scenery with droopiness.

In a way, he has little interest to keep walking.

However, he was _summoned_ to that world.

Thus, he felt obligated to tour.

"So this is the playground." He muses to himself.

He shoves his hands into his pockets.

His attire is no different from an average man; blue navy jacket over a gray shirt, dark blue jeans and black leather shoes.

Nevertheless, the shoes speak for themselves.

Not everybody can afford walking casually wearing leather shoes.

In a sense, he has the traits of a rich man.

Nonetheless, this was not the case.

This man… no… this 'thing' is merely copying the real man.

It copies the man's physical features and attire.

"Hmm…? This place doesn't have any benches? If I know the designers, I'll sue them." The 'man' muses.

[Eagle screeching]

The man glances upward.

An eagle is seen flying over the city.

However, it was flying rather low for an eagle.

"Seriously… that bird will never leave me alone."

[Sigh]

He lets out a sigh.

Then, he turns his attention to the playground again.

"Having copied this man's body, I have absorbed a lot of unnecessary knowledge. 'Suing' designers for their lack of _foresight_ , huh? This is one witty human."

He forms a smile and pulls out his right hand from his pocket.

"A playground needs at least one bench. Since I don't have enough energy to 'create' one, I guess I can 'import' one. I think I saw benches in that park earlier."

He raises his right arm to the air.

[Finger click]

With a click from his finger, the space next to him starts warping.

In matter of seconds, a wooden bench appears.

However, it didn't show up alone.

"Hmm…? It appears I accidentally warp the occupant along with it."

He scratches the back of his head.

There's a small girl sleeping on the bench.

"Oh well, she's sleeping. It won't cause much trouble."

The man shrugs.

"Now then, let's continue the tour. I hope I can cover this city in two days."

He starts to walk away, unconcerned regarding the sleeping girl.

* * *

 **=exit sub-Interlude=**

 *****/~unknown location~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, unspecific time}_

* * *

I—

"…"

I fell asleep…

I put down my legs and sit upright.

The sky is red, showing that it's evening.

"I guess I should head back now."

I remove myself from the bench.

"…?"

Wait, this isn't the place where I last slept…

Earlier, I was at the park where the bridge is visible.

Now, I'm somewhere in the middle of nowhere…

What's going on here?

I start walking, exiting the empty playground.

* * *

 *****/~unknown location~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, unspecific time}_

* * *

I conclude that I'm somewhere inside a neighborhood.

But how did I get here?

I don't recall walking here…

And of course, I didn't felt anyone carrying me.

I'm light… so any adult man can carry my body with less effort.

Then the question; why would they?

If they plan to kidnap me or do anything worse… placing me here is an odd course of action.

"Oi Hakunon, fight me! My Pikachu is ready to beat your Geodude." I overheard someone says.

It was a female voice.

I turn to see her.

A ginger girl is walking next to a brunette girl.

Both are wearing the identical attire, which I assume to be their school uniform.

"Gudako, you're insane. Energy Type Pokemon can't beat Ground Type Pokemon." The brunette girl says in monotone.

"But Ash Ketchum says otherwise— Oi, stop calling me with that nickname! I have a name!" The ginger girl retorts.

"…"

I avert my attention elsewhere.

Their conversation is meaningless to me.

[Eagle screeching]

"…?"

I glance upward and see an eagle flies above the red sky.

Was that the same eagle?

No… that should be the least of my concern.

I need to figure out my whereabouts.

I jog pass the two girls.

* * *

 *****/~shopping district~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, unspecific time}_

* * *

[Rowdy chatter]

[Motorcycle passing by]

"…"

I entered deeper into the heart of the neighborhood.

The bridge is nowhere to be seen.

"Why…?"

Why is this happening to me?

All I wanted is to testify for my mother's trial.

I know she's innocent.

[Boy crying]

"…?"

My attention is averted to a passing pair of mother and child.

"I told you not to run…! Now look at you." The mother chastises the crying child.

"But-but…" The boy tries to retort.

The mother hugs him instead of scolding him again.

"There, there… Next time, listen to your mother." She whispers to the crying child.

"…"

It was a normal scene; a mother comforting a crying child.

However—

[Heart thumping]

—I can't have that simple luxury.

" _Mama…_ " I utter.

I turn around and ignore the pair of mother and child.

I… envy that boy…

I—

[Air draft]

"…?"

Before I notice it, my feet took action.

I'm already running…

* * *

 *****/~lonely alley~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, unspecific time}_

* * *

"…"

I end up somewhere far from the civilization.

"What I am doing?"

I'm getting jealous over the silliest thing…

Thanks to that, now I'm lost.

" _Mama…_ "

I'm so sorry.

Your daughter is such an idiot.

I don't deserve the 'H' in my middle name.

I'm a failure to my lineage.

"Are you alright…?"

"…?"

I turn to face the speaker.

There is a boy with very distinguishing features.

His amber eyes are looking at me with concern.

He has red hair, which is peculiar for Japanese.

Although, I have no right to complain about his hair… since mine is pink…

As for the attire, he wears a school uniform with brown theme.

This boy must have enrolled at the same school as the two eccentric girls from earlier.

So gingers are common around here…?

I came across a red haired girl on my way here.

"Why are you crying…?" He suddenly asks.

"…?"

I touch my cheek.

"…"

Tears…

I cried without noticing it…

"Are you on your own…? Are your parents here…?" He inquires.

He treats me like a child…

But I can't argue…

With a body stature as small as me… on top of that, found crying on my own…

I looked like a lost child to his eyes.

"Stop it…" I utter.

"Huh…?" He lets out.

"Stop treating me like that…!"

He arches back from the brunt of my wrath.

"I know I look like a child but I'm actually fifteen! And I'm not lost!"

He stares at me with disbelieve.

"Then, why are you crying on your own…?"

"…I—"

[Sob]

"Wait, wait, wait…! I didn't mean to make you cry again!"

"JERK!"

I hit his chest with both of my fist.

"Jerk, jerk, jerk…!"

I hit his chest over and over again.

I don't know what I am doing…

"I'll plunge holes at you!"

Why am I wasting time with him…?

"Just die already!"

Why won't my tears stop!?

[Sob]

My hands stop moving.

I let them fall lifelessly to my side.

I have no time for—

"…!"

[Smack]

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I slapped away his hand.

H-he patted me on my head…

"I'm sorry… I didn't know what to do…" He says while scratching his cheek.

"…"

Usually I got annoyed when anybody pats me on my head.

But this time around… I feel… at ease…

"You don't look like you're from around here. Not that I know everyone around though…"

He let out a small laugh.

"You're weird…" I comment on his behavior.

"I get that a lot…" He responds to my comment.

"…"

I stare at the boy incredulously.

I cried in front of this guy?

This… odd boy…?

"Say, I don't know what made you cry but I know just the thing for bad times." He suddenly says.

"…?"

What did he mean—

"Follow me."

"…!"

[Heart thumping]

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?"

H-he's holding my hand!

"Just follow me." He tells me with a smile.

"…"

How could you smile like that to a stranger?

Wait a minute…

He's not some kind of pervert, is he!?

"…"

What am I doing following him like this!?

Every child should know not to follow a stranger!

"…"

I am not a child!

That's right!

I'm a _Butei_!

I can handle this myself!

I may not look like it but I'm actually a black belt in karate.

I don't know what you have in mind, strange boy… but I'm ready for you!

Bring it on!

* * *

 *****/~a few minutes later, nearby a park~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, unspecific time}_

* * *

I stare wordlessly at the food in my hand.

How did he know I like peach buns?

"…"

No… it's probably just coincidence.

Humans normally indulge themselves in doing something enjoyable to escape sadness.

Eating is one of them.

It just so happens… that he liked the same thing as me…

Regardless, from his speech pattern earlier… he sounds like a kid.

Is he younger than me?

Ah… Then, he is that _kind_ of boy…

He's the type that can't let a girl cry.

Children's logic is much simpler than adult's mentality.

I've been dabbling with adults for so long that I forgot that I'm a child myself.

Fifteen years old is considered a child…

As for now, the two of us are sitting on a bench by an empty park.

Strangely, no one else walk around here.

It is only the beginning of April.

Ah…what a coincidence…

Today is also the first day of school for Japanese students.

Since it's only the first week, I doubt there are any club activities.

But… why this place is deserted?

This boy is here… that means the school is over long ago.

"…"

After inspecting the area, I kinda understand why…

This park is giving out an eerie vibe.

I know this feeling.

In one of my missions, I've visited similar site.

It was a former war zone.

But this park… it's on another level…

It was… as if thousands of people died here… but not in a normal way…

"Um… why are you making faces?"

"…!"

I forgot that someone was with me…

I look at the bun and stare at it for awhile.

"You didn't like it?" The boy asks.

I shake my head.

"No, it's not the peach bun. It's—"

—the hawker… the one who sold the peach bun looks shady…

There's no one here.

Naturally, any hawker would avoid deserted place and seek the crowd for profit.

But this one doesn't bother to move his stall.

And… he looks like a yakuza…

I munch on the bun.

"…!"

It's… delicious…!

I can't stop eating!

"You're smiling…" The red haired boy suddenly says.

"…?"

I tilt my head at his remark.

"You're actually smiling." He says again.

I did…?

"Sorry… It's not my business to pry into yours. But, I'm glad I made you smile."

"You're weird…" I tell him.

"You already told me that before." He retorts.

"I know. But you're so strange…"

He starts scratching his cheek.

"I guess I really am an oddball… Shinji used to call me a freak before."

"…?"

Who's Shinji?

"Ah…"

I almost forgot…

I reach for my wallet.

I think I still have it with me.

"…?"

He suddenly shakes his head.

"There's no need to pay me for those buns. I got them for free in the first place." He claims.

"You got them for free…?"

He didn't steal them, did he?

"The stall owner was closing up. So he gave away his unsold buns. Besides, the hawker is an acquaintance of mine."

Is that so…?

"…"

I stare towards the horizon.

The sun is setting down.

"…Wait a minute! I don't have time for this!"

"Huh…?" He let out.

"I need to find a workshop! I'm running out of time! I'm supposed to meet them by now!"

"A workshop, you say? What kind of workshop?"

"…"

I don't have the slightest clue…

I bit my lips.

"Um, maybe I could help." He suddenly says.

"…?"

"I'm a local. I know this place well. I think…"

"That doesn't sound reassuring…" I say to him.

"Hahaha…" He chuckles as he scratches his cheek.

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh for the first time of the day.

"If you have lived in this city for a long time, you probably know Mion River."

"Mion River…? Oh, that's close by." He says.

"Wha-what…!? Can you show me there?" I ask him.

The boy nods and smile.

"Come on, let me guide you."

He stands up and offers his hand.

"…"

I reluctantly accept his hand.

"Oh, you can keep the rest of the buns if you want."

"What…!? I am not a glutton! I can't eat all of them by myself!"

He tilts his head.

"But you seem to like them."

"Just because I like the buns doesn't mean I could eat all of them by myself."

"You already ate ten of those and there's only three left." He deadpans.

I try to retort but nothing assuring comes to mind.

"Well, I was kinda hungry…" I end up with a lame excuse.

In my defense, I didn't eat since yesterday…

I had to pack my stuff and took a flight.

"Just keep the buns. I know you want them." He told me with a smile.

I avert my face sheepishly.

Am I that predictable…?

"Come on. Let's go." He urges me.

* * *

 *****/~across the bridge~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, unspecific time}_

* * *

From a distance, I can see my limo.

It wasn't that far…

We reached the workshop by walking.

"Miss Kanzaki!"

Someone calls out my name.

"Thank goodness I've found you!"

It's my butler.

"How was it…?" I ask impatiently.

He shakes his head.

"I am very sorry… The mechanic couldn't figure out what's wrong with the limo."

"…"

Does that mean I couldn't be there in time?

 _Mama…_

"Shirou-kun, is that you? Your timing couldn't be less perfect." The mechanic suddenly says.

"Mister Daichi, is he an acquaintance of yours?" My butler asks.

"Is there anything I could help with, Daichi-san?" The strange boy offers.

"Apparently so, Shirou-kun… This gentleman over here needs his car working by tonight. I can't figure out the problem since I have so little time. But knowing you, I'm sure you could pull it off before it's completely dark."

"…"

Wait… this boy is a mechanic!?

"Sure, just give me some space."

"You heard the man. Let's get out of here!"

"…!"

The man starts pushing me along with my butler.

"H-hey…!?"

"No exceptions!" The older mechanic adds.

"And Shirou-kun, you'd better change your clothes first." He points it out.

The boy, Shirou, nods at his remark.

"…"

The mechanic, known by the name Daichi, resumes pushing.

"What's the big idea!?" I holler once we're outside.

He smirks at me.

"It looks like lady luck is on your side, little missy. That guy is a miracle with machinery." He snickers.

"…:"

I stare at the mechanic, bewildered.

Who would have thought the boy I met randomly is an expert mechanic?

* * *

 *****/~roughly fifteen minutes later~/*****

* * *

The boy shows up from within the workshop.

"I'm done." He declares.

"…!"

"What the—… Shirou-kun, you're a monster."

"That's not nice, Daichi-san. I just fixed a car for you."

"Are you joking with us, Mister Shirou? The mechanic spent several hours searching for the problem and you did it within a few minutes?" My butler berates him.

"Give the car a try." Shirou answers confidently.

With the limo's key in his hand, the man in suit walks briskly towards the driver seat.

[Engine starting]

"Tell me this isn't happening." The butler mutters.

"I told ya' the kid is a miracle." The older mechanic smirks.

The red haired boy, now clothed with mechanic outfit, look very satisfied with his work.

"There you go." He smiles at me.

"…"

"Thank you very much. How much do we need to pay for this?" My butler asks them.

"Shirou-kun, it's your call. You fixed it."

The red haired boy ponders.

"Nah… I'm just doing it for practice. Besides, the car wasn't broken. It just got clogged oil." He explains.

"Clogged oil…? Why I haven't thought of that…!?" The older mechanic scolds himself.

"Then, I must thank you for this service."

The brunette man bows at them.

The odd boy and the mechanic bow in return.

" Let us go, Miss Kanzaki." He suddenly addresses me.

"…?"

Oh, right!

I almost forgot.

I enter the limo in haste.

[Car engine roaring]

My butler starts the engine again.

Thus, we drive out from the workshop.

* * *

 *****/~several meters later~/*****

* * *

Wait a sec…

I think I'm forgetting something.

[Air draft]

Ah, the limo's windows are open.

I guess I should close it—

"Safe travel, you two…!" I hear the red haired boy yells.

"…!"

I forgot to thank him personally!

But the limo is several meters away from the workshop…

"Wait…!"

"There's no time to waste, Miss Kanzaki. If we stop now, we won't reach the court!"

I was about to berate him but held my tongue.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper.

One day, I'll repay this debt.

"…"

I didn't even know his full name.

I think I heard his name was Shirou.

"…"

Then, I'll remember you, Shirou…

I'll come again when I got the time.

And I'll thank you personally.

This is a promise I made to myself.

This is a promise that I, Kanzaki Holmes Aria, will keep.

"…"

And next time, I'll treat you to a fancy restaurant as payment for the peach buns…

[Munch]

* * *

 **=exit Interlude I=**

 **!~/Interlude II/~!**

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, unspecific time}_

* * *

 **(Nameless girl's point of view)**

"What a strange one…"

" **Certainly…** "

Alastor, the pendant on my neck, responds to my remark.

" **The** _ **Mystes**_ **used his power to help humans. We can safely assume that it was the** _ **Hougu**_ **at work.** "

I nod.

"He's different from other _Mystes_ that I had met."

Any other _Mystes_ would have used their _Hougu_ for selfish reasons.

Tenmoku Ikko is an example of one.

" **Indeed… He is different…** "

"This is rather convenient. That _Mystes_ is our best bet to sniff out the _Hunter_. After all, his nickname came from his tendency to collect ( _Noble Phantasm_ ) _Hougu_. This one is basically making himself noticeable." I remark.

" **I concur…** "

[Wind blows]

Standing on top of the highest building in the city does have it perks…

I could see most of the places from here.

"…"

What an odd world…

It is so similar yet so different…

Both worlds are made from _Power of Existence_ …

Yet, this world doesn't have any _Denizens_ ( _Tomogara_ ) or even _Flames Hazes_ …

Perhaps it doesn't need any…

I could sense it.

The world is rejecting my existence…

I bet that the Hunter is suffering the same consequences.

The Hunter, a _Lord of Denizen_ ( _Guze no Tomogara_ ), the one Alastor and I hunt for a few weeks by now…

We manage to corner him a few days ago in our original world but…

It was a trap…

He wanted to travel into a different reality.

He wanted a reality where no other _Denizens_ or _Flame Hazes_ exist…

The drawback is, he needs a _Flame Haze_ as a catalyst for his dimension jump.

I fell into his trap and I was forced to travel here along with him.

Surprisingly, it weakened him to the point he can't manifest his power completely.

I suffer from degradation as well but not as bad as he did.

As a last minute ditch, he used a _Hougu_ that allows him to elude us.

What a sneaky bastard…

It's only Day One…

My first battle here drains me so much…

What is wrong with this world!?

" **Is something troubling you…?** "

"This world is rejecting me…"

" **I'm afraid so…** "

At this rate, I'm going to disappear…

"Alastor, if I were to vanish… Will you be able to go back to our world?"

" **Perhaps… The lost of my vessel will force me to return to the Crimson Realm.** "

"Then you can form a new contract with a new contractor, right…?"

" **What are you implying…?** "

"I don't think I could make it…"

I pause, waiting for him to respond.

"…"

Nevertheless, he didn't react.

"That last unrestricted spell that the Hunter used required large sum of _Power of Existence_. Unless I sacrifice large number of humans, there's no way I could go back."

I wait for his answer.

" **Are you done whining?** "

"…"

That's right…

I'm a _Flame Haze_ …

This is what I signed for…

I knew I would die one day fighting against a _Denizen_ or perhaps another _Flame Haze_ …

"…"

I form a smirk on my face.

"You're right, Alastor. Why am I whining about my _Fate_?"

So, it's either I die fighting against the Hunter or victorious but only to face doom within a few months.

It sounds foolish…

But it is my _Fate_.

If I'm going to disappear, at least I will save this world from the Hunter's grasp.

I am but a tool to hunt these things in the first place.

There's nothing more or nothing less…

I live to serve Alastor.

I will hunt _Tomogara_ and protect the balance of the world, even if it wasn't my own world.

And nothing will change that…

* * *

 **=exit Interlude II=**

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, unspecific time}_

 **(Emiya Shirou's point of view)**

* * *

"So she just left without even saying goodbye…? That's cold." Daichi-san, the mechanic says.

"I don't mind. Maybe she has something urgent."

The older man shrugs.

"There's a limit in being a good guy." He tells me.

I shrug back at his remark.

"There's nothing wrong in helping people."

"Whatever… Just go home already. It's getting dark."

I nod and head to the room where I placed my clothes.

* * *

 *****/~inside the room~/*****

* * *

It was my second victory…

Whatever Kanzaki-san was facing, it wasn't a friendly affair to her.

She was angry, discouraged, and sad…

She vented it out on me.

However, I manage to make her smile again.

I even help fixing her car.

That was another satisfying success.

It's probably the best effort I had to become an ally of justice.

"…"

Then, I recalled that girl from earlier…

That girl from that strange bounded field—

She said I was 'dead'…

But I don't get it…

In what way am I 'dead'?

Did she mean about my involvement with the fire eight years ago?

"…"

I need to find her.

There's something going on in this city and that girl is the only lead I had.

* * *

 *****/~outside the room, still inside the workshop~/*****

* * *

"I'm done changing. I'll be heading back."

"What…!?" Daichi-san hollers from behind his workshop.

I guess he didn't hear me.

Well, he already told me to go home.

He'll know the reason for my absence.

I grab my schoolbag and grocery.

* * *

 *****/~outside the workshop, several meters away~/*****

* * *

"Now, where should I look for that girl?"

I have no idea where to find her…

"Stay out of trouble, brat…!" I hear Daichi shouts from far.

I turn around.

"I won't—"

My holler fell short as the one I was seeking shows up.

It's the longhaired girl from the bounded field.

She's smiling… no, she's smirking at me.

"Well, aren't you a good one?" She says all of a sudden.

"…"

I think she watched the whole affair.

But her remark—

I don't get it…

"You used your power to help people. Not many would do that after gaining such power. You really are a strange one."

I think she meant my mage craft…

"What do you want from me?" I ask her warily.

Kiritsugu told me that magi are secretive bunch.

If mage craft is being used publicly, the Association will send their Enforcers to eradicate the threat.

This girl is probably an Enforcer…

The way she handled those monsters were beautiful—

"…"

That's odd…

Why did I think of her like that?

"My plan is none of your concern, _Mystes_." She tells me with a smirk.

"What is a _Mystes_?"

That question's been bugging me.

They keep calling me that but I had no idea what it means.

Her face shows disinterest to converse.

"Where's your residence?" The girl suddenly asks.

Why would she ask that?

"…"

She ignored my question…

"Why should I tell you?" I question her.

She turns around with unconcerned expression.

Then, she starts walking away.

"Hey…!" I yell.

However, the girl ignored me.

She resumes walking, her long silky black hair and coat fluttering behind.

"…"

I decide to tail her.

Where is she going?

* * *

 *****/~half an hour later, somewhere across Miyama~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Nighttime, unspecific time}_

* * *

After tailing her for half an hour, the sun goes down and the streetlights are lit.

We're walking in a park; a place that would be bustling with people.

Due to the time, the place is rather isolated.

The black haired girl is still walking.

Then, she suddenly stops.

Is there something in this area?

Or did she finally notice I was tailing her?

"…"

No, she's an Enforcer.

Something like this won't catch her off guard.

I wasn't hiding the fact I was following her anyway.

I inspect my surrounding.

"…? A stall…?" I sputter.

There's nothing here but a stall.

"Hello there! How can I help you?" The hawker asks her.

"Give me twelve of those." She says.

"…"

I almost can't believe my eyes.

Did she really just say that?

"That would be 300 yen." The hawker says, snapping me back to reality.

"…"

She just bought a dozen of melon breads…

And her face is brimming with joy.

She looks no different from a teenage girl who just received her birthday present.

"…"

But I know she's not some normal teenage girl.

She's an experienced warrior.

I'd say she's heartless… but…

I don't know her well enough.

She did let those people died in that bizarre bounded field.

Nevertheless, they have returned to life…

"…"

I'm still questioning that unbelievable event.

What was that?

I've never heard of a spell that can reverse time…

Was that 'Magic'?

It seems that, she is still ignoring me.

She keeps minding her own business.

But, I need to know regarding what's going on in this city.

I'm not going to leave until I know…

"…?"

She walks again…

"…"

Is she purposely leading me somewhere?

I don't care.

I will find out the truth.

"Oi kid...!"

"…?"

I turn around and face the hawker.

Apparently, he was the one calling me.

"Y-yes…?" I tilt my head in confusion.

The bulky hawker folds his arms and shows a fierce face.

"I know that girl is pretty. But stalking her like that won't do anyone any good. As a responsible adult, I might turn you in."

"…!"

Wha-what…!?

"Wait a sec…! I think you got it wrong!" I say in panicking tone.

"Stop following the girl around…! Go home already!" He bellows.

"…!"

Out of shock, I run away from the hawker.

* * *

 *****/~a park nearby Miyama Bridge~/*****

* * *

[Panting]

I take a seat at an available bench.

"Dammit… I lost sight of the girl."

Now what do I do?

How am I supposed to find her?

"Oi…"

"…?"

I turn my head and see the girl I sought.

With a grumpy face, she signals me to move away from the bench.

"…"

I feel reluctant to do so…

But to humor her, I scoot aside.

[Sigh]

The longhaired girl lets out a sigh and sits next to me.

"…"

I guess all that walking must be tiring.

Then, she starts munching on one of those breads.

Where did I saw that kind of face before…?

Oh, right!

Kanzaki had the same expression when she ate those peach buns.

"…?"

The girl is currently glaring at me.

Why did I do?

"You're not getting one…" She mumbles.

Then, she wraps her arms protectively around the remaining melon breads.

I wave my hand to show denial.

"I wasn't going to ask for that."

After glaring at me for a while, she resumes munching on the bread.

I had to wonder…

Are those melon bread really taste that good?

I rarely eat melon breads because I didn't like them very much.

They're too sweet if you ask me…

But then, that also applies to peach buns.

I rarely eat those buns either…

But for now—

"Can I ask you something?"

She spares a glance at me, telling me that she is listening.

"What are you?" I decide to ask.

I've been wondering about this after seeing her feats.

Even for an Enforcer, her strength is ridiculous.

Her eyes were crimson red earlier.

Is she a Dead Apostle?

From what I know, Dead Apostle can't walk under sunlight.

Their body will decay due to the heat.

I watch the girl finishes her bread.

Then, she turns to face me.

"I'm a _Flame Haze_." She answers my inquiry.

...wait what?

Did I hear it right?

 _Flame Haze_...?

If I am right, that's in English.

Did she mean _Flame Haze_ , as in the 'ashes' caused by fire?

Judging from her serious face, I doubt that she is joking.

Ah, maybe _Flame Haze_ is the name of her organization.

Wait… if it is true… did she just revealed it casually to me?

Don't tell me she's planning to tow me away later!?

Let me ask her again.

Hopefully, I can get a clearer answer.

"What is a _Flame Haze_?" I inquire.

Instead of answering straight away, she chooses to open another package of melon bread.

"…"

I can hardly believe my eyes…

Girls really like sweet things, don't they?

Even an Enforcer like her enjoyed sweets.

But is she really an Enforcer?

"A _Flame Haze_ is a guardian that protects the balance of existence. We exist to prevent those creatures from relentlessly devouring humans." She explains.

Eh?

What did she mean by 'the balance of existence'?

A guardian… as in Counter Guardian…?

No, no, no, no…

That's impossible.

I can't be talking to a Counter Guardian.

Am I?

"You're not human, are you?"

She nods.

"I was once human. But I gave away my humanity to become a _Flame Haze_." She narrates her background.

She sacrificed her humanity?

Why…?

"Are you a Counter Guardian?"

"A 'what'…?" The girl tilts her head.

"Counter Guardian. You are an agent of Alaya, aren't you?"

The girl's confusion is clearly shown on her face.

"What is that? Is this Alaya an individual or an organization?" She inquires.

"…never mind… I think I got it wrong."

It would be odd for a Counter Guardian to show up in Fuyuki.

There's no crisis that need a guardian's presence…yet…

Maybe Counter Guardian and Alaya are terms exclusive to us, mortal magi.

But I can be wrong…

What else can I ask her?

"…how many _Flame Haze_ s are out there?" I decide to ask.

"There are many. But I'm the only one present in this world." She claims.

"So you're saying you're not from this world?"

"Yes. Do I need to repeat myself?"

That doesn't make any sense…

Is she telling me that she's an alien?

Ah, maybe she meant from a different plane of existence.

Something like a different dimension or a parallel world.

"What were those creatures?" I ask.

That question has been bothering me.

I suspected that they were Dead Apostles.

Whatever they are, they don't bleed…

But this girl… she can effortlessly dispatch them.

Their carcasses disappeared without a trace.

And… she can rewind time…

"Those were _Rinne_. They are servants of a _Tomogara_ ( _Denizen_ )."

"…"

Once again, she presents me with strange terms…

 _Rinne…? Tomogara…?_

Kiritsugu gave me an overview of the Moonlit World.

But, he never once mentioned any of these terms.

"These _Rinne_ s are technically familiars then. But what is a _Tomogara_?"

The girl resumes munching on the bread, paying no attention to my question.

"I still don't understand. You said a _Flame Haze_ is a guardian. But why did you throw away your humanity to become one if there are other _Flame Haze_ s?"

Once again, she spares me no heed.

She retains a blank face and munches on her breads.

"How did your hair turn from red to black? Is it related to your contract as a _Flame Haze_? How did you rewind time in that bounded field? Is that True Magic? Is it a perk from being a _Flame Haze_?"

I see a frown is visible on her face.

"What is this ' _power of existence'_? I heard you mention it earlier."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

I arch back out of reflex.

Did I ask too many questions?

"Why does that matter to you? You're just a _Mystes_!" She hollers.

"What is a _Mystes_ anyway?" I ask her.

That question really bothers me.

"…?"

The girl is smirking at me…

"I told you before. You're dead."

"…"

"You're not the person you think you are. Whoever he was, he's long dead. You're merely a fragment of his memory." She adds.

"So I'm not Emiya Shirou but merely his replacement." I conclude.

Her smirk intensifies.

"Do you understand what that means? Your family and your friends, all of them were his. You're nothing more but someone with the same face as him."

"So what…?"

At my remark, her smirk disappears.

"That means you're a fake! You're nothing but a memory! Don't you get it…!?" She hollers.

"Maybe I'm not the real Emiya Shirou but I will still hold up to his dream."

Her face contorts in confusion.

"What kind of dream…?" She inquires.

"Emiya Shirou wishes to be an Ally of Justice."

Her smirk returns.

"Do what you wish. But know this; your time is limited."

What did she mean by that?

"What you're doing right now is merely an imitation to what the real Emiya Shirou would do. He will ask the same question and respond with the same action. However, you are merely his fragment, a shadow of his existence."

"…"

I stare at the girl as she resumes talking.

"As a displacement, your existence is temporary. When the time comes, you will simply fade way. No one will remember you and your actions will be forgotten." She adds.

"…"

I… will be forgotten?

"I don't care if you plan to be a hero or anything with that power. But when you disappear, your name will not be sung in history or myths. So cease you childish imagination. You're going to vanish." She declares with a wicked smile.

I'm going to vanish?

I'm going to disappear without a trace just like that?

What is going on here?

I don't recall dying…

The monsters didn't kill me earlier, did they?

"That leads to another question; when did this 'Emiya Shirou' got devoured? Who places you as a replacement to prevent balance distortion?" She says in confused tone.

"I don't know when this happened. Perhaps it dated back to the fire eight years ago. I knew something was wrong when I was the only survivor." I tell her.

"Fire…?" She says in questioning tone.

"Ah, that's right… You're not from around here. Eight years ago, a fire broke out engulfing half the city. I was the sole survivor."

She starts pondering.

"Alastor, what's you take on this?"

" **If what he said was true, perhaps that fire is City Devouring.** "

"…?"

City Devouring…

What is that…?

"Nobody else survived but you? Who saved you?" She questions me.

"My father, Emiya Kiritsugu… And oh, he's my adoptive father."

"Emiya Kiritsugu… Do you know that name, Alastor?"

" **No.** "

She glances towards me.

"Are there any other cases like this around this world?"

"I don't think so… Fuyuki is the only place ever had that kind of fire. The people keep saying it's inhumane."

She starts pondering again.

"I see… That means, this particular city is a War Zone."

"…?"

"That explained why you're the only _Torch_ here. The only _Tomogara_ ever came here was eight years ago and he left after devouring half the city." She claims.

I can't let that comment go.

"What do you mean he devoured half of the city?"

"You said it yourself; half of the city was engulfed in flames." She says.

That means—

"That fire eight years ago was a _Denizen_ 's doing." She concludes it for me.

"Now, another _Denizen_ arrived to perform the same trick. I'd never thought talking to a _Mystes_ would reveal such a plot." She remarks.

"This _Denizen_ , he came with you right?"

"That's true but you don't need to fret about him. Once I'm done with him, there won't be anything left." She says confidently.

"…"

A repeat of that fire from eight years ago…

The image of inferno pervades my vision.

I can't let that tragedy happen again!

"Maybe you do need to fret a little… You're the bait." The girl says, snapping me back to the present.

"What?" I croak.

"You're the bait for this _Denizen_. He has tendency to collect _Hougu_."

"You still haven't told me about what I am." I deadpan.

"Well, I told you before. You're an image of Emiya Shirou, a _Torch_."

"A 'torch'…? That's an English word, right? You mean like the ones they used to lit caves back in Stone Age?"

She stares at me like I have grown two heads.

"This one is different from the others…" She remarks on my statement.

" **Indeed…** "

"…?"

"No. It's not that kind of _torch_. A _Torch_ is a replacement to human that lose his or her existence."

"How would a human lose his existence?"

"Isn't that obvious? They will lose their existence if _Denizen_ s devour them."

"Oh…"

"Among the _Torches,_ there are several special ones. They contain treasures or Noble Phantasms ( _Hougu_ ) inside themselves. You're one of them."

"…?"

"You're the only _Mystes_ exist in this city. There's no way the Hunter would miss you."

"…"

If being bait can help prevent that fire from happening again, I'll happily comply.

"If you're wondering, the Hunter is the Denizen we were hunting. His nickname came from his treasure hunting hobby." She adds.

"So I am the bait for this guy, huh?"

"That's right. So, I'll be keeping close watch on you." She declares.

"On a side note, you said my time is limited, right?"

"Yeah, I did." She tilts her head.

"How much time do I have? I already live for eight years."

She ponders.

"I don't know… Usually, a _Torch_ would last a few days to several months if they were devoured slightly. A severely devoured person would only last a minute…" She mutters.

"…"

"Maybe that Hougu inside you is keeping you alive." She suddenly concludes.

"…?"

"There's no way a _Torch_ would exist as long as you unless that _Hougu_ inside you is special. It's keeping you alive. So, if the Hunter were to take it away—"

"I'll disappear…" I finish her sentence.

"Lucky for you, you're not going to disappear anytime soon." She says casually.

"That means I still have chance to be an Ally of Justice."

She tilts her head at my sudden statement.

"I told you before; I want to be an Ally of Justice. I won't back down just because I'm no longer human."

She stares at me with bewilderment on her face.

"You're the same as me, right?"

Her confusion intensifies.

"You threw away your humanity because you want to protect humanity. Our circumstances are different but our goal is similar." I tell her.

She looks at me, puzzled.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Huh…?" She let out.

"I know you're a Flame Haze but you didn't tell me your name."

I wait for her answer.

"…?"

She shakes her head.

"I don't have any name." She replies.

"They only call me Alastor Haze or Flame of Heaven. I never needed a name." She narrates.

I shake my head to show my disapproval.

"What about your human name?"

"I grew up without a name. Wilhelmina never bothered to name me.".

I grit my teeth.

What kind of joke is this!?

No one even bother to name her?

What is she, some kind of tool to be disposed!?

"Though I supposed I had a nickname…" She mutters.

"What is it?" I ask eagerly.

She contemplates for a while.

"I was once called the 'Nietono no Shana' since it's the name of my nodachi." She tells me.

That's better than nothing.

"Then, your name is Shana." I tell her.

She stares at me, surprised.

"From now on, your name will be Shana and I'm a _Mystes_ that goes by the name Emiya Shirou." I declare while holding her by her shoulders.

She looks at me absentmindedly.

"My name is Shana…"

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

In case nobody noticed, the difference between Yuuji and Shirou; Shirou didn't assert that Shana is more than just a Flame Haze.

Unlike Yuuji, Shirou embraced the fact that he's not human.

Well, that's the chapter as I promised.

Thanks again for reading.

I'll upload the next chapter next week.

I have already finished the chapter but it still needs revision.

In case anybody got confused with the time setting, I'm using _italic_ and {parenthesis} to show time.

Example: _{Monday - Morning, 10.11 am}_

However, the character can only know the specific time when they have access to a clock or anything that can tell time.

Otherwise, they'll just generalize as Morning, Afternoon, Evening, Nighttime but without the specific hour and minutes.

So if you see Shirou or anyone else have specific time at the starting of a scene, that means they have access to a clock.

Anyways, see you guys next week!


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 02: Emiya Residence

* * *

 **!~/Interlude I/~!**

 **(General Point of View)**

 *****/~unknown location~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Morning, unspecific time}_

* * *

[Glass broken]

An aged man stammers from the unexpected noise.

His red eyes wander to the source of the sound.

It was his window.

"How amusing… Something unusual is happening." He muses as he fiddles with his short beard.

He rests his elbow on his desk and places his face on his fist.

"Should I take a look at it? Nah… it's probably one of those silly crossovers." He muses lazily.

His fingers of his free hand start drumming on his desk.

"I wonder why these silly people keep using 'me' to force a crossover. I'm not so bored that I'd set up the stage for a single character."

His eyes are looking at his desk, but his vision spawns greater than the interior of that room.

"I will only take action when something of a great magnitude was to happen. Do you seriously think I would go out my way to send a person to a different realm just for my entertainment? And no, I won't bother helping a character just because I enjoy watching him." He speaks to no one in particular.

He clasps his hands together and rests his elbows on the desk.

"Yes, maybe I'm talking to no one. But _**YOU**_ know what I'm talking about." He says with a smirk.

The aged man then removes himself from his seat.

"Now then, what should I wear for this tale? I'm tired of my gray outfit."

After musing for a few second, a smirk appears on his face.

"Ah yes… I recall that Nagato used to wear those red tuxedos. I wonder if it looks great on me."

He walks and stops in front of a wardrobe.

"Oh… something is definitely different. Fuyuki is not within my vision. Did Alaya exclude it?"

The old man nods to himself.

"This, I have to see. Why would Alaya reject a part of this world, when it can just eliminate it the normal way? Something is not right."

[Clack]

He opens the lock to the wardrobe.

"Now then… I wonder if this abnormality can engross me."

* * *

 **=exit Interlude=**

 **!~/Interlude II/~!**

 *****/~rooftop~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Nighttime, unspecific time}_

 **(Nameless girl's point of view)**

* * *

I glance down to observe the courtyard.

I can see silhouettes made from shadows.

The light from inside the building is illuminating the shadows of the house occupants.

There were three silhouettes.

I assume one of them is the _Mystes_.

I can get a better view if I were to sit at the opposite side.

But it will risk my presence.

So I decide to sit on the roof of the main building.

On a side note, his residence is considerably big.

But it wasn't as grand as the castle I used to live in.

"Shana, huh…?" I muse to myself.

That _Mystes_ decided to name me 'Shana'.

But to me, a 'name' is unnecessary.

Since I don't want to deal with his farce any longer, I left him alone.

Nevertheless, I have him within my sight.

I watch over his movements from far.

To my surprise, the Hunter didn't make any effort to retrieve the _Hougu_.

The _Mystes_ arrived home safely.

Perhaps Friagne needed time to create new _Rinnes_.

Yes, I think that is the most plausible reasoning.

From the info I gained from Outlaw regarding Friagne; he generally send out _Rinne_ s to collect _Hougu_ and _Power of Existence_.

He rarely deals with these menial tasks on his own.

" **He is an odd one…** " Alastor suddenly says.

Ah, he's probably referring to my statement from earlier.

"What will he gain by giving me a name? I can't understand him."

" **His mindset is certainly unique.** "

"Unique…? That is questionable. What did he meant by being an 'Ally of Justice'?"

I stare at the moving shadows as I speak.

'Ally of Justice'… what a strange term…

What is considered as 'justice'?

Does protecting the weak considered as 'justice'?

Does fighting evil considered as 'justice'?

Then, can _Flame Haze_ s be labeled as 'Allies of Justice'?

We fought off _Denizen_ s to preserve the existence of humanity.

" **That** _ **Mystes**_ **is not human…** " Alastor suddenly utters.

"What do you mean? It's obvious that he is no longer human."

" **No. I am referring to his behavior. This one… he's acting like a machine.** "

"A machine…?"

Now that Alastor mentioned it… that _Mystes_ wasn't that shocked when I revealed him being a _Torch_ …

A normal _Torch_ would have panicked.

What is wrong with him?

* * *

 **=exit Interlude=**

 *****/~street, in front of the Emiya Residence~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Nighttime, unspecific time}_

 **(Emiya Shirou's point of view)**

* * *

The longhaired girl off ran after our conversation.

Did I say something wrong?

"…"

I'm still not clear with everything.

I learnt about the existence of a creature called _Tomogara_.

This _Tomogara_ is the master to those monsters from earlier.

He commanded them to gather humans' existence.

Then the question is; why?

Why the _Tomogara_ need to harvest human's existence?

Shana wasn't very clear with this.

There must be a reason for everything.

I wonder if we can negotiate with _Tomogara_ like civilized folk…

"Shirou…!"

"…?"

I glance upward to see who called my name.

Then I see Fujimura Taiga, in her full glory, folding arms in front of me.

Her face is clearly showing frustration.

"Um, Fuji-nee… Why are you looking so mad?" I ask her, innocently.

Apparently, my question was the last straw…

Her face becomes redder, comparable to chili pepper.

"Young man, you dare ask why I am mad!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN…!?"

* * *

 *****/~after that, at the dining table~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Nighttime, 8.53 pm}_

* * *

She gave me a piece of her mind…

Well, I was late.

I can't blame her for worrying about me.

It's almost 9 p.m.

And I haven't prepared dinner.

Fortunately, Sakura was around and prepared _Yakisoba_.

"If it wasn't for Sakura, I'll be starved to death! I know it's the first day of high school for you, Shirou. But try not to spend time with your friends until late at night!" The brunette woman says while pointing her chopsticks at me.

"Hahaha…" I chuckle lightly.

Truthfully, it was something serious.

But I can't tell her about it.

"…"

I glance at Sakura.

"Eh…? What is it, _Senpai_?" She asks after startling a bit.

"I'm glad you were around. Thanks for making dinner for us." I tell her.

The girl stares at me blankly.

I wonder what's on her mind.

"Eh… EH…!? _Senpai_ thanking me…!?" She suddenly yells.

"…?"

Why is she so surprised…?

"I-it wasn't a big deal. All I did was frying noodle and add some condiments. That's all…" The younger girl mutters while fidgeting with her fingers.

I shake my head.

"It's better than having no dinner at all. I promise I'll treat you with my best dish tomorrow."

"REALLY…!?"

"…"

For some reason, the third party (Fuji-nee) was the one excited.

"About that… I can't come here tomorrow, _Senpai_." Sakura suddenly says.

"…?"

She can't come tomorrow?

Oh, I almost forgot that she's not living here…

Since she's always present in every meal, I'm starting to imprint her as part of the household.

Technically, I'm the only one who lives in the Emiya Residence.

"…"

Now that I think of it, I'm kinda lonely…

"I see… Just tell me when you're coming."

Sakura tilts her head slightly.

"Um… you're not going to ask for the reason?"

I shake my head.

"I'm sure you have your reasons. If you need my help, just inform me. I am more than willing."

I truly meant it.

The girl smiles softly at me.

"Thank you, _senpai_."

I smile back at her.

"No problem, Sakura."

"Um… why are you two ignoring me?" Fuji-nee decides to speak up.

Instead of replying to her, I pick up my chopsticks and eat.

"Shirou, you're so cold!"

"Hahaha… I'm just messing with you, Fuji-nee."

Honestly, I have no idea what I should say to Taiga…

* * *

 *****/~later, outside the Emiya Residence~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Nighttime, 9.44 pm}_

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner, Sakura-chan!" The Tiger woman yells as she jumps on her scooter.

The girl in question simply smiles softly.

[Scooter roaring]

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Shirou!"

And so, the Tiger blasts into the speed of light (I'm exaggerating).

"Seriously, that woman… Can't she act like a grown up for once?" I complain.

She crashes in for dinner and then takes off.

What does my place look to her?

A restaurant…?

"Hehehe… _Senpai_ is complaining about Fujimura-san…"

"…?"

I think I overheard someone giggles.

"Sakura…?"

"Eh…? Y-yes…?" The girl stammers from my sudden addressing.

"…"

I do recognize that voice.

There's no one else but Sakura.

This is the first time I heard her giggle.

"Um… _senpai_ , did I say something wrong?"

I shake my head nervously.

"No, it's nothing. An-anyway, want me to walk you home?"

Surprisingly, she shakes her head.

" _Nii-san_ will come to pick me up." She replies with a smile.

 _Nii-san_ , as in Shinji…?

That's a rare occasion…

I guess I was keeping Sakura here for too long.

"Yo Emiya…!"

…just speaking of the Devil.

I turn around and see Shinji is walking towards us with his usual smirk.

"What do you think you're doing, keeping my sister until late at night? Are you planning to do something perverted to her?" He comments as soon as he arrives.

"P-perverted…!?"

Sakura's face goes completely red.

"Not really… Something came up earlier so I ran a little late. I'm sorry about that."

My answer seems to surprise him.

"Not even a single flinch… I guess he's dense." The wavy haired boy says.

"…? What…?"

"Nothing…! Just pretend you didn't hear me, you dickless bastard." He says with a smirk.

"…"

I'm sure that was an insult…

"Anyway let's go home, Sakura. Don't waste your time with dense guy like him."

"…"

Why he keeps calling me 'dense'?

I'm not dense.

Am I?

"…?"

By the time I notice it, the Matou siblings were already far away from my house.

They walk away, leaving me clueless.

* * *

 *****/~inside the house, dining room~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Nighttime, 10.13 pm}_

* * *

I sit alone in the dining room.

[Clock ticking]

I stare at the clock in silence.

I watch the clock arm moves while trying to gather my thoughts.

One second, two second, three second…

Time feels like it is moving slowly right now.

Even a minute felt like an eternity.

"…It's hard to believe it…" I utter.

After all of that happened, I can still have normal dinner with my family.

It sounds hypocritical coming from me.

I practice mage craft every day.

I knew this day would come; the day where I'll be actively involved in the Moonlit World.

But I didn't expect it to come so soon.

"… So I'm not human, huh?"

That wasn't very surprising.

Why am I the only survivor?

What saved me from that fire eight years ago?

What makes me special?

In that white room eight years ago, there were many children who lost their homes and family.

However, their houses were located far away from that inferno.

And they were still affected badly.

I can't remember the exact location… but I'm sure… my house was in the middle of it…

My survival was a baffling miracle.

That isn't the only question.

Kiritsugu… why is he there?

What was he doing?

Did he wade through the fire just to save me?

How did he survive the heat?

Is he… even a human?

I've never question this before…

No, it's not important.

Kiritsugu was a hero.

It doesn't matter if he's human or not, that man saved me.

In addition, I'm just a replacement to Emiya Shirou.

The real Emiya Shirou is long dead.

"…"

Perhaps he's already dead in the fire.

But that doesn't matter.

Maybe I am not Emiya Shirou.

But that doesn't mean I can't carry on his legacy.

No, it's not just Emiya Shirou's legacy.

It's Emiya Kiritsugu's legacy.

"I shall… become an Ally of Justice."

My first step is to learn the truth behind these new events.

A _Tomogara_ invades this world once again.

The last invasion was eight years ago, and the result was the fire.

I will prevent it from happening for the second time.

But to do that, I need Shana's help.

Now that I think of it, where is she?

Is she searching for that _Denizen_ 's trace?

"…"

I look away from the clock.

"Dammit, I need to search for her. She's my only clue to this mystery."

But first, I need to calm my mind.

A little stargazing should do the trick.

* * *

 *****/~at the porch~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Nighttime, 10.16 pm}_

* * *

I sit at my usual spot.

Oh correction; it was Emiya Shirou's spot.

This porch was the place where he had that conversation with Kiritsugu about four years ago.

It was the very conversation that set Emiya Shirou on his path; the inheritance of ideology.

I gaze at the starry night sky, recalling the scene.

"…?"

Unexpectedly, I saw a silhouette on my roof.

Is that Shana?

What's she doing up there?

Perhaps she has nowhere to go.

"…This is rather convenient." I muse.

Though, how should I start the conversation?

I claim that we have the same goal, but that doesn't change the fact that we're still strangers.

What can I do to get her attention?

"…Maybe she'd love some beverage?" I muse again.

It's cold outside.

I don't know how long she's been there.

But I'm sure a warm drink would interest her.

I head to the kitchen.

* * *

 *****/~after brewing the coffee~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Nighttime, 10.21 pm}_

* * *

I stand in the middle of the courtyard, hoping to attract her attention.

"Hey!" I call out to her.

The small silhouette seems to have noticed me.

"Want to come down for awhile?" I holler.

She stands up and starts walking slowly on the roof.

"Should I get—"

Before I could finish my sentence, the girl jumps off from the roof and lands safely in front of me.

[Thud]

"What do you want?" The girl asks with scrutinizing eyes.

I was about to offer getting her a ladder…

But I guess she doesn't need it.

"…"

On a side note, the way she lands reminds me of a cat…

"Do you want refreshment? I have coffee." I offer to her.

The black haired girl starts contemplating.

She begins observing my stature; top to bottom, left to right.

I can tell from the movement of her eyes.

But… do I look that suspicious to her?

"You better don't put anything funny in it." She suddenly says.

"…what do you mean?"

Instead of answering, she marches passing me.

Her jet black hair flutters behind as she walks.

"…"

No matter how many times I saw it, that hair of hers is really distracting.

How can a girl keep such a long hair and still look elegant?

Her hair length is almost as long as her entire body.

That hair must be a chore to clean.

How many bottles of shampoo she needs every bath session?

"…"

It would be mind boggling…

I never thought I would meet a real life Rapunzel…

* * *

 *****/~inside the house~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Nighttime, 10.32 pm}_

* * *

The girl is staring at the mug like it was the oddest thing she'd ever seen.

"Is there something wrong?" I inquire.

My question stammers her.

She shakes her head frantically and immediately sips the coffee.

For someone who appears to be so cautious from earlier, that was a reckless move.

It's not like I put anything strange inside it though.

[Spurt]

Thus, I see her spraying the coffee from her mouth.

"…"

Wait, what?

She sputters it out!?

"What happened…!?" I ask frantically.

Don't tell me something weird is in that coffee!?

Fuji-nee… that woman must have swapped the sugar with salt as a joke.

"It's bitter…" Shana mutters, half crying.

"Huh…?"

"It's too bitter! Why would you give me such thing…!?"

"For real…!? Even with three spoons of sugar…!?"

I point at the sugar jar in my hand.

"Give me that!" She demands for the sugar jar.

Reluctantly, I hand over the jar.

[Continuous spooning]

Then, she starts adding many spoons of sugar into the mug.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

" **Emiya Shirou…** "

A male voice becomes audible.

"Remember Alastor?" The girl says as she sips her abominable coffee.

"Yeah… I think I remember him." I remark, staring towards the pendant.

" **The girl has sweet tooth. Normal standard of sweetness cannot be applied to the girl.** " The pendant claims.

Wait, you just wanted to tell me 'that'…?

I am listening to a 'talking' pendant.

Now that's something you don't do everyday…

"So she's a sweet monster—"

I withheld the rest of my statement.

The black haired girl is currently glaring at me, challenging me to finish it.

"Where are you living?" I change the subject.

Her glare ceases.

"I was planning to find a hotel." She remarks.

Is she rich or something?

No, that's not the right question…

Does this world share the same currency as hers…?

Though, she did buy those melon breads earlier…

I guess that question is answered.

"But that won't do. There's no hotel or apartments available around your area. I need to keep close watch. Otherwise, the _Tomogara_ might able to snatch your _Hougu_ and get away with it before I could catch up." The girl adds.

That is a problem…

We can't let that _Tomogara_ run free.

Ah, I think I got an idea!

"How about living here?"

The girl tilts her head at my suggestion.

"The house has many empty rooms. You can pick one."

She starts contemplating.

Once again, she starts eyeing my body language.

"Fine… It's only because you're offering." She says.

I nod.

"So how do you prefer your room? Eastern or Western…?"

She stares at me in confusion.

"What is this? A motel…?" She deadpans.

"Hahaha…"

I chuckle at her remark.

"I've been living in this house for eight years. The rooms have been vacant for a long time…" I narrate.

Technically, it was Emiya Shirou's memory.

But let's put that aside for the time being.

"You didn't answer my question." She remarks.

"Hahaha…"

I chuckle again.

"You see, this house got two types of rooms; in the detached building, Western styled rooms; while in the main building, Eastern styled rooms. Kiritsugu never told me why he'd modeled the house like that." I explain to her.

Shana ponders again.

"I prefer to sleep on beds." She claims.

"Western it is…" I nod.

* * *

 *****/~inside a room, the detached building~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Nighttime, 10.44 pm}_

* * *

"Wow… I thought it would be dusty." She comments on the room condition.

"I clean up the whole house every weekend." I claim with pride.

"You reminded me of Wilhelmina…" She mutters.

Who is that?

It's probably one of her acquaintances.

"…"

Now that I think of it, she did mention that name earlier…

It was something along the line of 'Wilhelmina not giving her a name'.

"…"

It's none of my business.

I should let her rest.

She needs the energy.

"…See you tomorrow then."

I bid her goodnight as I close the door to her room.

[Inhale ~ exhale]

Now then, let's continue my daily routine.

* * *

 **!~/Interlude/~!**

 *****/~inside the room~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Nighttime, 10.51 pm}_

 **(Nameless girl's point of view)**

* * *

I listen to the _Mystes_ 's footsteps after he closed the door.

"What a strange one…" I muse.

He gave me a room to stay.

I honestly can't guess what's on his mind.

"Now then—"

I touch the bed to test its mattress.

"Hmm… medium hard. Not too soft either…"

I start sitting on it to test it further.

"It's pretty comfy…"

The bed feels welcoming.

As for the other parts of the room—

"The room is in good shape…" I comment after giving it an once-over.

I guess I can give this place a pass.

For a vacant room, it's pretty homey…

It's complete with a King size bed, a study table, a dresser and even a wardrobe.

Now, I'm getting suspicious.

Why would an unoccupied room need all of these?

"…"

On a side note, I'm feeling a bit grungy…

"Alastor, I'm going to clean up."

This is something that I do daily.

Alastor is already accustomed to it.

His silence means acknowledgement.

I place him under a pillow and start undressing.

[Clothes rustling]

"…"

Wait a second…

I forgot to lock the door…!

Without waiting for long, I dash towards the door.

If he opens that door right now, I'll kill him!

[Click]

"…"

I manage to arrive at the door and lock it.

It was surprisingly uneventful…

I was expecting him to come back.

" **You're taking more time than usual.** "

Shaking my head, I walk away from the door.

All right, it's time to clean up.

[Bell ringing]

I use a cleansing spell to remove impurities on my body.

This spell is very convenient.

It can clean my long hair without much trouble.

I'm glad that I learnt it back in _Tendoukyu_.

I can't imagine if I didn't…

"On a side note—"

What is that _Mystes_ doing right now?

* * *

 *****/~in the middle of the courtyard~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Nighttime, 11.13 pm}_

* * *

I step out from the room after putting on my clothes.

" **I thought you were going to turn in for the night.** " Alastor makes a remark.

"I need to make sure the _Mystes_ is safe."

I point my index finger upward.

[Bell ringing]

I place a mini _Fuuzetsu_ on the house compound.

It shouldn't attract Friagne's attention if he's truly weakened.

My guess is; he still doesn't know the _Mystes's_ current whereabouts.

We have only arrived in this city for less than a day.

Unlike in Misaki where he got strong foothold, Friagne still hasn't acclimated to this city landscape.

"…?"

I can sense another spell intact…

But it's not competent enough to be recognized as an Unrestricted Spell.

"What a weak spell..."

" **It is not surprising. It was only set to detect intruders."** Alastor explains to me.

"You can tell?"

This is embarrassing…

My lack of knowledge is going to bite back at me later.

Should I take the effort to learn more?

[Heart thumping]

"…!"

Abruptly, I felt a spike of power.

It is within the house compound?

" **It's that** _ **Mystes**_ **.** " Alastor plainly says.

"…It came from that hut." I utter.

Thus, I approach the shed slowly.

I could sense the Power of Existence is circulating around the area.

What's he doing in there?

* * *

 *****/~inside the shed~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Nighttime, unspecific time}_

* * *

I poke my head inside the shed.

Then, I see the _Mystes_ is casting a spell on himself…

His face is contorting in pain.

"What kind of spell is he casting?"

No, that's not the real question.

Where did he learn to cast a spell?

Humans can't use spells unless they have a patron of some sort.

Or is this a trait unique to this world?

The people here can use magic without a patron?

" **What a suicidal spell… Is he turning his nerves into magical circuits?** " Alastor interjects.

"What? That's—"

Blinding blue light cuts off my statement.

It came from the _Mystes_.

[Exhale]

I hear him breathe out.

"Ah… I failed…" I hear him mutters.

"…Are you trying to kill yourself?" I decide to make myself apparent.

The _Mystes_ turns around with a shocked face.

"Shana? What are you doing here? Your hair, why is it burning red again…?"

Shana…?

Ah, I forgot that he named me that.

"Don't call me that. I don't recall agreeing to that name."

"Huh…? But—"

"My hair turns red whenever I enter a _Fuuzetsu_. It is a signature trait of Alastor's contractor." I explain, ignoring his incoming rambling.

"What? What is a _Fuuzetsu_?"

"…"

Instead of answering, I decide to approach him.

The _Mystes_ , who is currently sitting, begins to panic as I stride.

"Shana, why are you—"

"Stop calling me that."

[Smack]

I tap his back lightly.

"Wha—ARGH…!" The _Mystes_ cries out.

Blazing red lines begin to glow on his back.

"Why is his back—"

[SPLAT]

"—WAH…!?"

I skid aside to avoid the blood.

I-I certainly didn't expect that…

"…that's pretty gory…"

" **You did that on purpose.** " Alastor says.

"I did that to teach him a lesson…but I didn't expect his back to explode!" I retort to him.

[Sigh]

I gather and circulate the Power of Existence on my index finger.

A small blue flame ignites on my finger.

"His body isn't badly damaged. A small amount should bring him back."

I approach his corpse.

"…"

I press my finger on his chest.

The small blue flame forces itself into his body.

His nerves are restored to their original state and his heart starts beating again.

"Gah…!"

The _Mystes_ sits up frantically after letting out a scream.

He starts to gasp for air.

Finally, he glances at me…

"What happened?" He asks.

"You died." I deadpan.

"Really…?" He scratches his cheek.

The ginger head _Mystes_ observes the surrounding as he says that.

Not surprisingly, there is blood everywhere.

"Whose blood—"

"They were yours." I cut his statement before he could finish asking.

He pauses to take in the information.

"How did—"

"I brought you back." I cut him again.

"But my clothes—"

"I can repair clothes too."

He pauses again.

[Sigh]

I let out a deep sigh.

"What were you thinking? What kind of craziness were you trying to achieve?"

He scratches his cheek again.

"I was trying to construct artificial Magic Circuits." He stated.

"A what now…?"

"Magic Circuits… It's something a magus have in this world." He answers.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't have Natural circuits…" He deadpans.

I stare at him as if he has grown two heads.

What are these ' _Circuits_ ' anyway?

"Hey, I was doing perfectly until you came along!" He claims.

"So you tried to get yourself killed all the time?"

The ginger head blinks his eyes multiple times.

"Uh… kinda…?"

I start massaging my temples.

"What level of idiocy is this?" I say it straight to him.

"I can't help it! I was a regular boy who doesn't have any circuits! So I had to create it!" He argues.

"Which lead to another question; why do you even need them?"

The Mystes stops talking to come up with a better answer.

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh.

"Whoever teaching you this thing must have hated your guts. That kind of spell is literally suicide."

He shakes his head to show denial.

"Kiritsugu doesn't hate me. He did warn me about the risk." The _Mystes_ claims.

I scrutinize him.

"I need to ask; do all magi in this world practice the same thing as you?"

"Um… No." He answers sheepishly.

"Explain to me about this 'Magic Circuits' thingy."

"Well… A Magic Circuit is what makes a magus a magus." He utters.

"Be more specific."

"I don't really know how to explain it. Kiritsugu only told me that a proper magus posses circuits that allows them to channel prana for their spells." He says while scratching his cheek.

Now I get it…

In this world, a spell caster requires those circuits in order to cast a spell.

"I assume this 'prana' thingy is your magical energy?"

"If you put it that way, yeah…" He nods.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. In your world, a spell caster, or a magus as you call it, posses 'Magic Circuits' that allows them to cast spells. Without these 'circuits', the said spell caster cannot channel their magical energy or 'prana'."

"That's about sums it up." He nods.

"What about those without 'circuits'? Can they become a 'magus'?" I inquire.

"They had to do it my way then…" He says.

"So you're saying, if you're born without those circuits, you'll never become a proper magus." I conclude.

"Uh…" He gaps his mouth.

"Did I get it wrong?"

"No… That's exactly it. But, hearing it from someone else is kinda discouraging…" He mutters.

"Well, I'm not a native so I don't know much about these 'circuits' thingy. But I had to ask, what are those things on your left arm?"

"Huh…?" He let out.

Several green lines are glowing on his arm.

I could sense _Power of Existence_ flowing from them.

"This is…" He mutters again.

"…?"

"Wait a minute! These are Magic Circuits!" He suddenly claims.

"…Huh…?"

"I had them all along! But— ARGH…!"

"…!"

What the heck is going on…!?

The _Mystes_ suddenly start grasping his glowing arm.

"It's burning…! HOT!" He yells.

"…"

I got no choice…

[Bell ringing]

I draw out Nietono no Shana.

"Huh…?" He let out.

"Hold still… This should end shortly." I tell him as I raise the blade.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! DON'T CUT OFF MY ARM!" He pleads to me.

"I can attach it back once it's over." I say nonchalantly.

"PLEASE DON'T!"

"Fine… Have it your way." I sheath my sword back.

His nerves start bulging on his head.

"Guh…!" He let out.

The _Power of Existence_ is flowing madly in his arm…

They were flowing along those lines.

Are those lines 'Magic Circuits'?

"Gah…! Fu…!" He grunts.

I can't stand it…

I channel a small amount of _Power of Existence_ into my index finger.

The small blue flame ignites on the finger once again.

"Huh…?" He let out.

I grab his left arm forcefully.

Then, I jam the small flame onto one of those lines.

"What are you—"

The green lines start glowing brighter.

However, instead of flowing non-stop like before, it starts to slow down.

The green lining shimmers down and the flow finally stabilized.

I let go of his arm.

"I— what happened…?" He asks me.

"Don't ask me. I had no idea what those lines were. The only thing I know is its channeling magical energy similar to mine."

"Really…?" He says, scratching his cheek.

"I assume those were the fabled Magic Circuits"

"Yeah…They are… " He replies shortly, sounding absentminded.

"…?"

I glance at his face.

Joy is apparent…

"Now tell me… Why did you need to construct artificial magic circuits in the first place?"

"I was under the assumption that I had none. Unless I came from a magus bloodline, I can safely assume that I had no Magic Circuits." He explains to me.

"From where I came from, all humans have potential to use magic."

"For real…!?" He suddenly yells.

"…?"

"You have got to be kidding me! If that's true then your world will be crawling with magi!" He adds.

"Don't cut me when I'm talking."

"Sorry…" He scratches his cheek.

"As I was saying, all humans have magical potential. All they need is a proper teacher."

"A proper teacher, huh…?" He tilts his head.

"That being said, yours was a suicidal maniac."

"Why makes you say that!? Kiritsugu wasn't a suicidal maniac!" He argues.

"Think about it, idiot. Unless he practices it himself, he wouldn't teach that thing to you."

"You mean that nerve conversion spell?"

"What else would I refer?" I deadpan.

He starts scratching his cheek again.

"Could you stop that?"

"Huh…?" He reacts.

"Stop scratching your cheek!"

He seems baffled…

"Back to the topic, the humans in my world can learn a spell or two if they have a _Flame Haze_ or a _Tomogara_ as a patron—"

"Wait a sec… You said a _Tomogara_ patronize a human?" He cuts me.

My eyebrow starts to twitch.

"Yes I did. Similar to humans, _Tomogara_ have personalities. Some of them enjoy socializing with humans—"

"Is that so… But wasn't your job is about slaying all of them?"

My brow twitches again.

"Not really. My role is to govern the stability of the world. As long as the _Denizens_ stay peaceful and didn't attack humans, we, the _Flame Hazes_ don't have to hunt them." I explain.

"I see…"

"Are you done?"

"I guess…" He scratches his cheek.

"…"

"What were we talking about?" He asks.

Okay… that's it…

"Um… Shana?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

* * *

 **=exit Interlude=**

 *****/~inside the shed~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Nighttime, unspecific time}_

 **(Emiya Shirou's point of view)**

* * *

What makes her mad in the first place?

[Sigh]

Oh well, I guess I will never know.

"…"

I glance at my left arm.

I can't believe it…

I actually have Magic Circuits…

But how do I use it?

"Shana."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that? What do you want…?" She drawls.

"How do I use it?"

"Use what?" She raises her eyebrow.

I forgot that she wasn't a native…

"Never mind…"

I have to figure this out on my own.

"Were you asking about those circuits of yours…?"

She's sharp!

"I can speculate how it works… but I can be wrong." She claims.

"You can speculate…?"

"Why does it sound like you're ridiculing me?"

"I didn't mean it that way! What I was saying is; you could speculate how Magic Circuits work?" I reconstruct my statement.

Nevertheless, she's already glaring daggers at me.

"…"

Is she going to maul me?

I recall that scene from earlier…where she sent that ball of monstrosity flying.

"…"

I can't help but to start sweating nervously.

[Sigh]

"…?"

All of a sudden, she let out a sigh.

"How about doing it your regular way? This time, use your real circuits instead of makeshift one."

Why didn't I think of that…?

"Okay… here goes nothing."

I grab a nearby metal pipe.

" _Trace On_ …" I utter my usual chant in English.

[Electric crackles]

 _Visualize the composition…_

 _Understanding its structure…_

 _Rearranging the structure…_

 _Stabilize the construct…_

"…!"

There!

Was I successful?

I glance at the metal pipe.

This is…

There are green linings covering the pipe.

"So… does it work? What kind of spell is that?"

"…!"

I forgot that Shana's still here…

"Yeah… It's called Reinforcement." I tell her.

I inspect the pipe.

"…"

I did it…

For the first time in my life, I successfully cast Reinforcement effortlessly.

"Wipe that smug off."

"…?"

[Smack]

"Ouch! What was that for?"

She hits my shoulder all of a sudden.

"Nothing…" She says as she walks out from the shed.

"…"

I can't understand that girl…

* * *

 **!~/Interlude I/~!**

 *****/~unknown location~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Nighttime, unspecific time}_

 **(Nameless girl's point of view)**

* * *

That was the first time I see someone smiling like that…

What's so satisfying about that spell?

It wasn't grand enough to be considered an Unrestricted Spell.

"Shana!"

"…"

That insolent…

"How many times do I need to tell you? Stop calling me that!"

I say as I turn around.

"Teach me." He suddenly says, ignoring what I said earlier.

"Huh…?"

"Teach me how to use magic!"

"Wha-what…!?"

"You know about magic more than I do. Teach me how to use better spells." He says.

"That's going to be a problem…" I mutter.

The ginger head tilts his head.

"Why is that?"

" **She neglected her magic training.** " Alastor interjects.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"It can't be helped! Spells are a hassle!" I tell him.

"Sounds like an excuse…"

Did he just—

"What did you say!?"

"Nothing…!"

"…"

Truthfully, I want to maul him right now.

He's annoying, obnoxious, irritating and completely insufferable!

I've never meet anyone like him.

I had to use four different words with same meaning just to describe how much I detest him!

Why did I associate myself with him in the first place?

Ah… yes…

He's a _Mystes_ …

Inwardly, I palm my face.

To think someone as busybody as him could exist…

He even bothered trying to give me a name.

If wasn't for my mission, I would never associate myself with him.

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh to reduce my frustration.

"Why would you ask that all of a sudden?" I decide to ask.

Unexpectedly, his face turns serious.

"I want to help you."

Did I hear it right?

Did he say he's going to help me?

"Are you joking?"

"No. I'm serious." The ginger head says firmly.

"…"

Those eyes…

I can see unwavering flame inside them.

"…we came from a different world. I don't know if you can use Unrestricted Spells." I decide to say.

"But we could try… I know I'm being ridiculous but I really want to help you."

"Don't make me laugh. There's no way you could help me. Look how helpless you are against a Rinne." I tell him.

Instead of faltering, he flashes me a firm smile.

"I know I can help you. I just don't know how to do it yet…" He scratches his cheek.

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh.

"And you could just resurrect me if I died."

I place my hand on my hip.

"If you died but not devoured." I tell him.

"Is there any difference? Being devoured means dying, right?"

I palm my face.

"Are you stupid!? I told you before; being devoured mean cease from existence! No one will remember you! Getting killed is just dead but people still remembers you!"

He scratches his cheek.

"I'm kinda curious… Shana, you can bring back dead people to life, right? Even if they died a long time ago and their corpses were rotten beyond recognition."

"I can, but I won't." I reply shortly.

"I'm just asking though… But why not…?" He inquires.

"It's because it will disturb the balance and the flow of life. And not to mention, I'll be abusing my powers as a guardian for personal gain." I answer.

I glance at him to see his reaction.

He's pondering about something.

"People died if they are killed and that's the way it should be."

"…?"

I raise my eyebrow at his statement.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"But that logic doesn't apply to you." He suddenly points out.

"What are you talking about? I'll still die if someone were to wound me fatally."

"But you could bring dead people alive."

"Only if the said event involves the world's stability." I retort.

"Then, let me help you."

"Not this again…" I groan.

"I promise to be diligent. Teach me anything."

"Fine… I'll teach you how to fight. But I don't expect much from you."

"Yes ma'am!" He says enthusiastically.

"Then stop bothering me. I'm going to sleep."

"Huh? Oh… Right… Then, see you tomorrow." He says, cheerfully.

"Whatever…"

I walk away from him.

" **He reminds me of someone.** "

"…?"

" **I remember a stubborn little girl with similar zeal.** "

"I don't know what you're saying, Alastor."

* * *

 **=exit Interlude I=**

 **!~/Interlude II/~!**

 **(General Point of View)**

 *****/~on top of the highest building in Fuyuki~/*****

 _{Day 2, Tuesday – Midnight, unspecific time}_

* * *

A brunette man stands on top of the building alone.

[Air draft]

His long hair bang flutter as the wind blows.

"What a sight. I can see everything from here." He muses aloud.

[Eagle screeching]

The man palms his face.

"For crying out loud… Leave me alone, you stupid eagle! It is bloody midnight! Why are you still flying around?"

[Eagle screeching]

As if mocking him, the said avian perches on a jolting metal pole.

The blue eyed man stares at the bird with blank face.

And the bird does the same.

"What? You want a piece of me?"

[Eagle screeching]

The predatory bird screeches, as if replying to him.

"Hahaha… whatever birdbrain..."

The man averts his face toward the night scenery of Fuyuki, ignoring the bird.

His face is blank, devoid of emotions.

"…"

Then, he shoves his hands into his pockets.

"So Friagne, are you going to devour this city?" He asks.

The brunette man is no longer alone.

Another man makes his appearance, dressed in full white apparel.

He floats on the air, enclosed by long white cloth.

The lengthy white cloth merely hovers around the man, not touching his body.

"Good evening."

He greets the brunette man as he lands on the floor.

"Well good evening to you too." The man in question replies grumpily.

He dislikes his new company… even more than the 'birdbrain'.

"What a crude answer… Is my presence troubling you?" Friagne asks the anonymous man.

"Do I need to answer such obvious question? Of course you bother me." He replies to the Hunter.

An amused expression is visible on the _Lord of Denizen_ 's face.

"I certainly didn't expect someone would tag along with me to this world. Yet you claim that my presence is troublesome to you." The Hunter muses.

"I would say 'unintentionally'. I didn't plan to come here, you know?" The brunette man replies without looking at his chat partner.

The man in white forms a wicked smile.

"Odd… I can't seem to figure out your identity. But I sense a large amount of _Power of Existence_ from you. A nameless Lord…?"

"Judging from the tone, you're planning to 'eat' me."

He closes his eyes and turns his back against the scenery.

"Creating a path between two worlds is rather exhausting. I could use 'additional energy'." Friagne replies casually.

"Hoh…" The brunette man says, mockingly.

He pulls out his hands from his pockets, acknowledging the threat emanating from his chat partner.

"Putting that aside, who told you about this world?"

"Do I need to answer that? It would be a waste of time. After all, you are going to disappear." The Hunter says nonchalantly.

[Sigh]

The brunette man lets out a sigh.

"You're planning to _devour_ two cities at once. It is quite a shame… since I am here to stop you." He declares as he opens his eyes.

Then, his pair of glowing blue eyes notices something was missing.

"Where is that stupid eagle? I thought it was here earlier."

"Hmm…? You still got time to jest?" Friagne says.

The Hunter is now armed with a rapier.

"Let me give you a heads-up; I'm not an easy food."

As he declared, a long sword appears in anonymous man's grasp.

"A nice meal comes with entertainment." Friagne says with a smirk.

"You can say that again."

Hence, the two of them clash.

* * *

 **=exit Interlude II=**

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's Note]

I think I might need more time for the next chapter.

I kinda turbo paced it a bit in my latest draft.

I'll try to update a chapter by next Saturday.

But judging from my laziness, it might take more than a week.

As always, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter 03: The departure

* * *

 **!~/Interlude I/~!**

 *****/~inside the room~/*****

 _{Day 2, Tuesday – Nighttime, 3.53 am}_

 **(Nameless girl's point of view)**

* * *

"…!"

I leap off the bed out of shock.

"This feeling..."

" **There is no doubt about it. Friagne has made his move.** "

Without wasting time, I grab my boots from beneath the bed and summon _Yogasa._

"What a typical move… to strike when we lower our guard…" I mutter to myself.

Here I thought it would be a peaceful period to rest.

Heh… who am I kidding?

No rest for the weary.

* * *

 **!~/Interlude II/~!**

 **(General Point of View)**

 *****/~on top of the highest building in Fuyuki~/*****

 _{Day 2, Tuesday – unspecific time}_

* * *

The man in white apparel appears victorious.

However, dissatisfactory is clearly expressed on his face.

"Strange… I absorbed his _Power of Existence_. Yet I feel… insecure." Friagne muses.

In the vicinity, something was waiting for the battle to conclude.

It hid behind the water tanks.

After confirming the skirmish is over, the small object flies towards the _Lord of Denizen_.

Upon noticing the small object, the Hunter forms a smile.

"My dear Marianne… you finally made it to me!"

"I am sorry, Master Friagne." The object, which is a small doll, speaks.

The said doll was in the shape of a little girl wearing gothic Lolita dress.

It lands on the man's right shoulder.

"Hmm…? You look discouraged, my dear. Is something troubling you?" Friagne asks the doll.

"I have lost two of your favourite _Rinne_ s. I even discarded the 'shell' you gave me. Yet, I came to you empty handed. I feel ashamed, Master." The doll says apologetically.

"Now, now… What's more important is you came back to me safe and sound." The _Tomogara_ says softly to his companion.

He plays with the doll's hair as he stares at the city.

"Hmm…?"

Friagne realizes an anomaly in the scenery.

It was invisible to the naked eye.

However, _Tomogara_ s of Friagne's calibre can easily discern the irregularity.

The ley line across the city is surging with power.

"Something is coming… Is this event something unique to this world?" He muses aloud.

"Master, what should we do?" Marianne speaks, bringing Friagne's attention to her.

"There is nothing to worry, my dear. I will protect you from harm."

Thanks to his earlier skirmish, he managed to absorb a large amount of _Power of Existence_.

It makes him wonder whether the anonymous _Tomogara_ was either suicidal or merely idiotic.

"Hmm…?"

All of a sudden, Friagne senses a familiar aura.

A smirk forms on his face since he has been anticipating _her_.

"My scuffle with that fodder managed to attract someone's attention. No matter… My dear Marianne, how was _Alastor Haze_?" He asks out of curiosity.

"She was impudent and presumptuous. But be careful, my Master. She is somewhat powerful." The doll informs him.

The Hunter touches the doll's forehead, absorbing the experience of her encounter.

"Interesting… You have found a _Mystes_ containing a powerful _Hougu_."

"Ah yes… Forgive me for not speaking of that sooner." The doll says ruefully.

"Stop blaming yourself, Marianne. After I slew this _Flame Haze_ , I'll make a new body for you. And after I'm done preparing, I shall incinerate both cities and make you a real existence."

"Ah Master…" The doll stares at its Master, mirroring a love struck girl.

Friagne pulls out a deck of cards from his pocket.

However, it was not simple trading cards.

It was a _Hougu_ in the shape of cards.

"Let us dance, O' _Alastor Haze_. Rumours abound of your beauty, making you the perfect vessel for my Marianne."

* * *

 **=exit Interlude II=**

 **!~/ re-entering Interlude I/~!**

 *****/~on top of a random house~/*****

 _{Day 2, Tuesday – Morning, unspecific time}_

 **(Nameless girl's point of view)**

* * *

"What is going on?"

I can sense _Power of Existence_ all over the place.

However, it was not scattered… it was rather… centralized.

As if something is about to emerge from the earth itself…

" **What a remarkable event…** "

"Alastor, can you explain what is happening?"

" **This is outside of my knowledge. This world's mechanics are different from ours in many ways. Such thing could never occur in the human realm where you originated. Regardless, this event requires our supervision.** "

I nod at his assessment.

Whatever this event is, _Power of Existence_ is clearly out of control.

It is surging out from the land itself.

I have never seen such event in my world.

Regardless, it is a _Flame Haze_ 's duty to govern the stability of its flow.

But how can I stabilize this amount of _Power of Existence_?

"…"

I draw Nietono no Shana and it begins to flare with Alastor's crimson flame.

"I can see him."

I point my blade at a particular direction.

Friagne is making his presence apparent.

My enhanced eyes can recognize my target from long distance effortlessly.

The Hunter is waiting for me on top of the highest tower.

It was the same place where I used to stand in order to examine the city.

"So it was him all along…"

But even for him… this amount of _Power of Existence_ is ridiculous…

What kind of ritual did he invoke to conjure this event?

Is this the infamous city _devouring_?

I start channelling _Power of Existence_ into my legs.

"I don't know what you have in mind, Friagne—"

[Air draft]

I halt my statement halfway to leap.

"—but I'll slice your plan along with your existence!"

* * *

 **=exit Interlude I=**

 **!~/Interlude III/~!**

 *****/~unknown location~/*****

 _{Realm of Eternity}_

 **(…'s point of view)**

* * *

Swords as far as my sight can perceive.

The barren land that represents my soul continues to haunt me.

Each of these swords embodies the innocent lives that I have taken.

The fake sky is covered with moving gears… an impossible prospect in human realm.

That's a given since this isn't human realm.

This is my soul.

This is the world that I created with my 'ideology'.

Time after time, _Fate_ continues to mock it.

I seek to save lives… yet I was forced to take lives.

"When will this torment end?" I utter.

I stand alone amidst the forest of blades.

This is the path that I have paved.

I pledged my soul to Alaya so I can attain the power that I lacked.

"This isn't what I wanted…"

Once again, _Fate_ resumes mocking me.

Bright blue light emerges on top of my world.

This world was dyed in permanent blood red atmosphere.

A new colour should be welcoming.

Yet to me, that light is the beginning of torture.

"I am summoned again…"

My hand will be stained with blood again.

The innocent along with the guilty will perish.

This is my destiny as a Counter Guardian.

I will eliminate anything that threatens humanity's survivability.

Even at the cost of thousands of innocent lives.

* * *

 **=exit Interlude III=**

 *****/~bedroom~/*****

 _{Day 2, Tuesday – Morning, 4.18 am}_

 **(Emiya Shirou's point of view)**

* * *

[Heart thumping]

"…!"

My body sit up straight frantically.

"W-what was that? A nig-nightmare…?"

My breathing becomes ragged from anxiety.

It was as if my own soul being shaken from something…

The last time I experienced such thing was…eight years ago…

I stare at my shaking arms.

It felt too realistic to be simply dismissed.

It was a standard reaction; something akin to a kneejerk.

"Who was that?"

It was uncanny...

There was a person in that strange world.

But I wasn't seeing that person.

I became that person.

I can even hear 'my' voice.

But that 'man'… is not me.

Judging from the tone, 'I' sound like an adult.

"…"

I should not dwell on it.

A dream is a dream, no matter how realistic it was…

But it still bothers me...

Is this has something to do with my awakened Circuits?

The timing is just too impeccable.

Now that I mention it… let's give it a try.

Just as Kiritsugu instructed, I need a trigger.

In my case, it's the phrase—

" _Trace On_ …"

An image of circuits flashes in my mind.

A single line flares to life.

I can sense prana coursing through my left arm.

"…"

It feels… strange…

So this is how a normal magus channels their prana?

It's like having an extra pseudo limb.

"Though, how did my Circuits activated last night? And why?"

It never activates when I created makeshift Circuits.

Does it have something to do with Shana?

"…I'll ask her later. But for now—"

I remove the blanket that has been covering me and stand up.

"I guess I can start my daily routine early."

I feel exceptionally motivated today.

I should double my training regime.

"I'm officially a real magus."

That's a good thing… is it?

[Trembling floor]

"…!?"

An earthquake, at times like this!?

I need to take cover!

* * *

 **!~/Grand Juncture/~!**

 **(General Point of View)**

 *****/~on top of the highest building in Fuyuki~/*****

 _{Day 2, Tuesday – unspecific time}_

* * *

Three pieces of cards are thrown; ten of Spades, three of Hearts and seven of Club.

These cards seem harmless and mundane.

However, appearance can be deceiving… for these cards were parts of a Treasure Tool ( _Hougu_ ), _Regular Sharp_.

A girl with red eyes, flaming hair slices away the cards with her sword, _Nietono no Shana_.

To her, the cards are merely a hindrance.

Her sight is fixated on one thing that is her opponent, a man wearing full white attire.

As for the girl, her attire is a direct contrast to the man.

"I have you now, Fri—"

" **Retreat…!** "

The girl's statement was cut short by the pendant on her neck.

Heeding the pendant's warning, the girl performs backward somersault.

[Thunder crackle]

The place where she used to stand was struck by lightning.

"…I see. So that's the effect of _Regular Sharp_." The girl mutters.

The card pieces discharge lightning after an interval of time.

In the past, many have fallen to this _Hougu_.

Simplicity is the word to describe its shape.

Yet, simplicity itself became the demise of the unsuspecting.

"I'll be disappointed if you fall for such simple trick, Alastor Haze." The man says.

There are five cards in his hand, showing that he is about to unleash more of them.

The girl, who is known as Alastor Haze, merely points her blade at him as a response.

" **Be on your guard. That** _ **Hougu**_ **has more than one effect.** "

"Understood…"

She forms a stance, the _Gedan no Kamae_.

It is one of the most common stances used by katana wielders.

The wielder holds the handle of the katana ( _tsuba_ ) with both hands and the blade is pointed directly at the opponent.

The sword is held above stomach level while the point of the blade is raised to eye level.

Regardless, the stance meant nothing in this skirmish.

Her opponent is not engaging her in melee combat.

" _En garde_ …!"

The man in white attire declares as he tosses the cards.

The cards fly in five separate directions.

One fly above the girl's head, two heading towards the girl's left side and the remaining two cards fly to the right.

They were not aimed to attack but rather to 'seal' the opponent's movement.

Oddly, a smirk appears on the girl's face.

It is true that she cannot retreat or perform any evasive movement against the incoming attack.

Nevertheless, her front is free.

Without wasting time, she charges toward the man.

[Thunder crackle]

The girl's long hair, dyed red in burning flame, flutters as she strides.

Blazing blade swiftly draws an arc, attempting to slice the man into two.

The man, however, avoids the blade by merely taking a step backward, having already anticipated her move.

This man has faced many adversaries in the past.

The girl's fighting style is no stranger to him.

'Predictable' is the word playing in his mind.

Regardless, a blunt taste on his stomach erased the smirk on his face.

His eyes gape at the boot which is implanted at his stomach.

The brunt of the force sends him flying backward for several meters.

Due to the spacious area of the rooftop, he was not thrown beyond the tower.

"Did I catch you off guard, Friagne?" The girl says with mocking tone.

"How barbaric… My clothes are now dusty." He replies nonchalantly.

He wipes the place where he was kicked, ignoring the taunt.

Once again, the distance between the two has grown.

This is a great disadvantage to a melee fighter such as the girl.

Then, why did she pull that feat?

It was simple; she sensed danger.

Friagne purposely tosses _Regular Sharp_ pieces around her, thus, blocking her means of retreating.

It was an odd move since he didn't attempt to prevent the girl from approaching him.

The girl realized it at the last moment, prompting her to take the best course of action; putting a distance between them.

Nonetheless, planning is not her forte.

She managed to survive the trap but she fails to plan ahead.

Now, they're back to square one.

" **You survived that by a hair's breadth.** " The pendant says.

The girl tightens her grip on the _tsuba_ , not trying to retort.

She finally notices the trap set for her.

A doll flies out from Friagne's white coat, holding some sort of telescope.

The shape of the telescope resembles those owned by medieval mariners.

"We were so close… Marianne almost got herself a body…" The man laments the failure of his plan.

"I'm sorry, my master. If only I was faster…" The doll says apologetically.

"So it's you." The red haired girl says with angry tone.

It was the _Rinne_ that escaped her earlier.

"Do not blame yourself, Marianne. It was my lack of foresight that allowed her to escape." Friagne says to comfort his companion.

"No matter… I will restrain her movement so you can take over her body."

A card appears in his hand, displaying the Ace of Spade.

" **It is best to keep your distance from that** _ **Rinne**_ **.** " Alastor warns his contractor.

"Why? Is that telescope a dangerous _Hougu_?" She inquires, but still retaining her sight on her opponents.

" **Very. That is** _ **Reshuffle**_ **. It allows the user to exchange body with a target.** "

"I'm guessing the target needs to be close in order for it to take effect." The girl muses.

Abruptly, she moves her blade to deflect a flying card.

Friagne tossed the card, believing that his opponent was off guard.

"Now…!" The nameless girl yells.

Once again, she charges toward Friagne.

" **Above you…!** " Her pendant interjects.

Nevertheless, it was already too late.

The Ace of Spade, which was deflected earlier, is now above the girl.

Countless cards appear and surround the girl completely.

This is the true effect of _Regular Sharp_ ; to multiply endlessly.

Originally, it wasn't a _Hougu_ for combat.

It was created from the desire for automatic shuffling cards.

When it falls to Friagne's hand, it became a weapon.

"It's over." The man declares.

[Heart thumping]

"GAH…!?"

Friagne starts clutching his chest.

"Master…! Are you okay!?" The doll asks worriedly.

The blue haired man was about to end the battle.

However, something stops him from doing so.

"That bastard…" He curses.

[Flame roar]

The red haired girl uses that chance to escape from the card caging.

She carves her way out, blade blazing.

Upon escaping, she notices that her opponent is distracted by something.

"Now…!" She tells herself.

Figuring it was an opening, she charges toward Friagne.

"I won't let you!"

Marianne, the doll attempts to obstruct the surging _Flame Haze_.

She drops the telescope-like _Hougu_ in favour for _Regular Sharp_.

The doll tosses a single card which lands in front of the red haired girl.

Not eager to fall under the same trap, she stops in her track.

Even so, a wall of cards emerges, blocking her from reaching Friagne.

"Tch…" She clicks her tongue out of frustration.

Her attacks had been thwarted so many times.

" **Do not be reckless. You already fell to their traps twice.** "

"I understand…" The girl replies meekly.

She survived the first trap due to her quick wit.

Nevertheless, the second one was pure luck.

The girl fell prey to the card cage.

Due to unknown reason, she was not charred to death.

"GAH…!"

The girl heard the cry of pain.

"What is going on?" She muses.

The _Flame Haze_ was unaware of Friagne's predicament.

She didn't know about the skirmish the blue haired man had earlier.

" **I sense a new presence.** " Alastor warns the girl.

"What…?"

Heeding his warning, she forms her katana stance again.

Abruptly, the cards burn in blue flame, revealing Friagne's stature.

However, a new element has entered the scene.

There is a new man standing at approximate five meters from Friagne and his _Rinne_.

The newcomer has blue navy jacket over grey shirt for the top and black pants accompanied with black leather shoes for the bottom.

His hands are shoved inside his pockets, acting aloof.

An everlasting smirk is apparent on his face.

His glowing blue eyes are observing the ragged Friagne, unaware of the girl's presence.

"Another Tomogara…" The red haired girl mutters.

"Do you like my Unrestricted Spell? I call it ' _Ancipitia Prandium_ _'_." The newcomer says casually.

Friagne resumes clutching his chest, hardly able to stand.

His physical body is slowly disintegrating from lack of _Power of Existence_.

Regardless, his eyes are not showing any sign of fear.

If anything, they're displaying defiance against the newcomer.

"Master…!"

Marianne, the doll hovers to the front.

She stays afloat in between her Master and his adversary, acting as a shield.

The newcomer runs his hand across his brown hair.

"I got no business with a _Rinne_. Well, I can spare your existence if you can give me the information I need."

"Dream on…! I am not afraid of you!" The doll declares.

The brunette man blinks his eyes at the absurdity.

"What a quirky one… How the heck did you create this _Rinne_?" He questions the blue haired man.

Nevertheless, Friagne has no plan to answer it.

Instead, the man in white attire is summoning a new _Hougu_ to his side.

"Oi, oi… Know your place, Friagne. You're not in shape to fight me." The nameless newcomer claims.

A revolver shaped _Hougu_ appears in Friagne's grasp.

"That is—"

" **Avoid it!** "

The girl's muttering was cut short by Alastor's warning.

[CLANG]

She manages to deflect an ambush from a new _Rinne_.

The said _Rinne_ was also in shape of a doll.

However, _Nietono no Shana_ was sealed in place by long golden chain.

"What is this!?" The red eyed girl struggles to pull out her _nodachi_.

"So that's _Sfumato_ … Man, you're full of surprises, _Kariudo_ (Hunter). You actually owned a couch that can hide one's presence. I want one of that." The brunette man says indifferently.

The _Rinne_ was hidden from their sight by a couch-shaped _Hougu_.

It was a backup plan in case he fails to overpower the _Flame Haze_.

"If I can't handle you myself—" Friagne starts to speak in shrill voice.

He slowly points the revolver-like _Hougu_ at the red haired girl.

"—then, I'll let her do the job."

"Huh…? What are you—"

[Gunshot]

The anonymous man halts his statement when the revolver was shot.

In a blink of an eye, the bullet has pierce through the girl's body.

The chain on her blade is released, retracted by the ambushing _Rinne_.

"Feast your eyes on Alastor's true form. I bid you adieu, nameless Lord." Friagne declares.

The white clothing that has been floating around the blue haired man begins to grow in length.

It wraps Friagne, his _Rinne_ s and _Hougu_ s before disappearing into thin air.

Nonetheless, the anonymous newcomer merely yawns in laziness.

The grand escape executed by Friagne doesn't faze him in the slightest.

"There he goes… I can't sense his presence in this city anymore. I guess he is back to _Misaki_." He muses.

Then, he changes his attention to the red haired girl.

After getting shot, she has been standing lifelessly with no sign of movement.

An expression of disbelieve in clearly on her face.

"Hello? Are you still alive?" The man hollers from far.

The man still acts casually despite the situation.

He was unaware of the severity of the situation.

All of a sudden, a burst of light emerges from the sky.

The sky is dyed crimson red, showing that the entire city is now covered in _Fuuzetsu_.

Earlier when the red haired girl faced against Friagne, only the top of the tower is covered.

"What the—"

[Blazing inferno]

The man's speech is cut short by the sudden event.

The girl's stature is no longer visible.

Crimson flame burns brightly on the spot where she used to stand.

"CRAP…!"

Finally realizing the danger, the nameless man takes flight.

He leaps from the tower, wanting to escape the vicinity as soon as possible.

* * *

 *****/~midair~/*****

* * *

[EXPLOSION]

Giant flare incinerates the whole tower.

Humongous humanoid shape takes form in its stead.

The nameless man gasps at the unbelievable event.

The size of the fiery being is enormous, yet he believes this is only a minor fraction of its true form.

"Alastor, the god of Retribution…" He utters

[Finger click]

He snaps his finger and disappears from his airborne location.

* * *

 *****/~on top of a building in Fuyuki~/*****

* * *

He reappears several kilometres away from his previous position.

From there, he gazes upon the colossal stature.

"This isn't good… At this rate, he'll incinerate the whole city." He mutters to himself.

The brunette man stares at his shuddering hands.

"What's this? I'm shaking? Is this fear?" He muses.

Yet, his face is not agreeing with his body.

He clenches his hands to form fists, denying the sensation.

"I'm not human but show human-like behaviour. What the heck is wrong with me?" He says with a smirk.

Then, he glances at the fiery giant again.

"None of my spells is suited for this situation. Dammit, I can't do anything on my own." He curses his inability.

Abruptly, he feels something else is coming.

His enhanced sight allows him to see the flow of _Power of Existence_.

He stares downward where the _Power of Existence_ is centralizing.

"What is that?"

Red light emerges from the very land itself.

The ley line of _Fuyuki_ reacts to the threat posses by Alastor.

Originally, that world is not meant to welcome _outsiders_.

Creatures such as _Flame Haze_ s and _Tomogara_ s are throwing the balance off the scale.

Unrestricted Spells, _Fuuzetsu_ , Devouring… all these actions are ruining the stability of that world.

To _Tomogara_ s and _Flame Haze_ s, prana is known as _Power of Existence_.

Regardless of the names, both prana and _Power of Existence_ are representing the _Life Force_.

That Realm is now reacting to the cancer produced by the outsiders.

Due to the execution of _Fuuzetsu_ , the timeline of _Fuyuki_ is no longer aligned with the rest of the world.

The ability to pause the time; it is a feat on par with True Magic of that Realm.

Even Dead Apostles and talented magi fall prey to _Fuuzetsu_.

Fuyuki is now under stasis, leaving only five beings capable of motion.

The first is Emiya Shirou, for he possesses a _Hougu_ named Avalon, the very sheath to the holy sword, Excalibur.

The property of Avalon allows him to be disconnected from the foreign spell, as Avalon is the Ever Distant Utopia.

The second being is the nameless _Tomogara_ who takes the shape of a brunette man.

The third being is the fiery form of Alastor.

This is a given since they belong in that world; the Crimson Realm where the concept of time does not exist.

However, the fourth is someone who is completely unrelated to the whole event.

He was depicted as the oldest king in human history.

The blond man, who was minding his business, has to take notice of the event.

The presence of Alastor is threatening even for someone of his calibre.

He adorns his golden armour as a means to escape the stasis effect of _Fuuzetsu_.

Regardless, the golden king was not the true centre of this event.

The fifth being; a specialist sent by _Alaya_ herself.

It is a Counter Guardian, an agent of the collective unconsciousness of mankind, _Alayashiki_.

An ironic coincidence; the true identity of this Counter Guardian is a former inhabitant of that city.

This Counter Guardian takes the form of a man.

His hair is white as snow and his skin is tanned.

His eyes are greyish almost identical to steel's colour.

His top consists of body armour made from unknown material; a black sleeveless shirt which emphasizes his muscles.

For the bottom, he adorns black pants and metal plated shoes.

The Counter Guardian emerges from the dimming red light.

"What the heck is he? His presence… this amount of _Power of Existence_ … What kind of monster—"

[ZANG]

The nameless _Tomogara_ halts his statement upon hearing that sound.

Nevertheless, he was already too late.

His left arm is detached from where it belonged.

The brunette man stares at his assailant in disbelieve.

It was the white haired Counter Guardian.

With a bow in his grasp, he unleashed an 'arrow' to eliminate the unwelcomed 'visitor'.

His grey eyes are looking at the brunette man with disdain.

"One thing after another…" The blue eyed man leaps backward in order to escape.

Conversely, the Counter Guardian has begun his pursuit.

In a split second, he reached the building where the _Tomogara_ is located.

"What the—"

[ZANG]

Wordlessly, he executes a single slash across the brunette man's chest.

Blue flame begins to pour out from the _Tomogara_ 's wound.

"Dammit…"

[Finger click]

* * *

 *****/~in an alley somewhere in Fuyuki~/*****

* * *

"Gah…!"

The nameless _Tomogara_ successfully made another escape.

"Marking all over the city was the correct choice. Dammit, I didn't _foresee_ this far… To think something like that exist in this world." He mutters.

"Hoh…? What is this pathetic sight?"

A new voice alarmed the anonymous _Tomogara_.

The brunette man is greeted with the sight of countless blades.

A blond man adorning golden armour stands in front of them.

His red eyes are staring down the pitiable existence that entered his perception.

"Heh… what luck…" The blue eyed man chuckles.

He teleported twice and still ends up screwed.

"I doubt I'll get anything useful from a worn mongrel. Be grateful that I will end you miserable life."

The golden man raises his right arm.

"Mongrel…? I'm a pure blood though." The anonymous man manages to jest.

* * *

 *****/~on top of a random building~/*****

* * *

"He got away, huh?" The Counter Guardian utters.

It was the first word he spoke ever since his manifestation.

The tanned man stands atop a ruined building.

The said structure was damaged from his 'arrow'.

However, that was the least of his concern.

"Fuyuki city..."

A frown appears on his face.

It was unexpected for him to be summoned there as a Counter Guardian.

Aside from the Holy Grail War, Fuyuki was never the center of world-threatening events.

It was a secluded town in a backwater country in Asia.

Major events rarely take place in that state.

The Mage Association, the organization that oversees the Moonlit World, generally ignores most events originated from the island nation.

Incongruously, Counter Guardians were mostly summoned in Europe or the Middle East due to the frequency of wars.

Therefore, the chance of a Counter Guardian appearance in a peaceful town such as Fuyuki is close to null.

For this man to be summoned, something of a great magnitude has to occur.

The manifestation of a giant being made from crimson flame is one such event.

" _T**** **…_ "

He summons a sleek black bow into his grasp.

As a general rule, Counter Guardians do not have freewill.

Hence, he has no choice but to obey _Alayashiki_ 's instruction down to every letter.

Counter Guardian is salvation and at the same time, devastation to humanity.

When one is deployed, carnage will ensues.

The innocent along with the guilty will be annihilated.

Eliminating the 'aliens' was only a secondary objective.

His true role is to erase Fuyuki from the face of Earth.

The easiest analogy would be the concept of cancer.

A healthy body repairs itself through the process of cell division.

This process will replace damaged tissues with fresh ones, thus prolonging the life of the complex organism.

Meanwhile, cancer is the result of abnormal cell division which leads to the destruction of a perfectly organized body system.

Simply imagine Earth as the complex organism and Fuyuki is a lump of cells which is part of Earth.

Counter Guardians are the white blood cells that protect the Earth from getting sick.

Thanks to the pathogen known as _Tomogara_ s, Fuyuki has now become cancerous cells.

The timeline of Fuyuki is no longer aligned with the rest of Earth, thus throwing the balance of the world into jeopardy when the Root attempts to realign the city into the system.

It is better to dispose the cancerous cells rather than trying to assimilate.

This is how _Alayashiki_ works.

The collective unconsciousness of mankind chooses only the most efficient way to protect humanity, even at the cost of thousands of lives.

The survivability of the species as a whole takes precedence over a thousand ants.

" _I am the bone of my sword_ "

A spiral sword appears on the Counter Guardian's palm.

Its shape narrows when he touches its hilt until it become as thin as an arrow.

The white haired man notches it on his bow.

However, his target notices his attempt.

The flaming giant tosses several meteor-size fireballs at his direction.

Regardless, the man has no intention of retreating.

He aims his bow at the "chest" where its core located.

" _ **Caladbolg**_ _…!_ "

[Swoosh]

Hence, the arrow is released.

White light streak flies across the city with frightening speed.

The air, the medium used by the travelling arrow, is twisted along with the space, produces vacuum.

[EXPLOSIONS]

The archer has already vacated the area before the fireballs arrive.

Nevertheless, the aftermath of the attack was devastating.

Large craters replace the once prideful scenery of sky crappers.

* * *

 *****/~an arrow away, several kilometres apart~/*****

* * *

In mere seconds, the arrow hits its target.

Time appears to slow down, as the anticipated impact begin to take effect.

The visage of the arrow disappears as it enters the flaming body of Alastor.

[FLASH]

Bright light permeates the whole city.

Nonetheless, not many can witness the brilliance of the light.

In that space where time is withheld, a golden man stands on top of the remaining sky scrapper.

His arms are crossed, his face is solemn.

His red eyes are scrutinizing the event unfolding before them.

"Such a weak blow will not put a dent on a god." He utters.

* * *

 *****/~somewhere on a random building~/*****

* * *

"Not even a scratch, huh?" The Counter Guardian muses.

He disperses his bow and kneels down.

The man closes his eyes and places his right arm on his chest.

" _Steel is my body, and fire is my blood_ "

He starts chanting.

The space around appears to tremble as he chants.

" _I have created over a thousand blades_ "

[Fire crackles]

The fiery stature of the God of Retribution overlay the building where the Counter Guardian is kneeling.

The tanned man opens his eyes and leaps away.

[BLAZING]

Another building fades from existence.

However, the event doesn't faze the white haired guardian in the least.

His victory is already secured.

For the weapon he is about to use… is _Varunastra_.

It is a Divine Construct mentioned in the Indian scripture, said to be incepted by _Varuna_ himself.

 _Varuna_ is a Vedic deity associated with sky, water, justice and truth.

He is possibly one of the earliest Indo-Aryan triads, parallel to _Avestian_ deity such as _Ahura Mazda_.

 _Varunastra_ is a water weapon, a storm that can take shape of any weapon.

Water… the general enemy of fire.

Normally, it is impossible for a lowly mortal to possess such weapon.

With _Alayashiki_ 's support, this Counter Guardian can even make a copy of a Divine Construct.

Water droplet begins to coagulate in his grasp, forming solid shape.

Naturally, his choice of a weapon is a sword.

"Eat this… _**Varunastra…**_!"

[Swoosh]

The water sword elongates and enlarges as it was swung.

Calling out its true name unleashes its devastating power.

[CRASH]

The left arm of the fiery giant disappears along with a part of Fuyuki.

Tsunami wipes away a residential area, a result of the wild swing.

Bitter is his heart, yet he cannot stop.

The Counter Guardian is only a mere puppet.

He will perform his task despite how much he loathes it.

The white haired man retracts his arm, preparing for another blow.

Alastor, the flaming giant doesn't plan to stand idly while a stranger hacks its body.

Regardless, Alastor was not fully in control of his existence.

This was the effect of _Trigger Happy_ , a _Hougu_ that forces a _Flame Haze Contractor_ to emerge from their slumber.

"Once more…" The Counter Guardian mutters.

The man was not aware of Alastor's predicament, nor does he care.

He raises the blade above his head.

" **Varuna** —"

Once again, the Divine Construct's true name is about to be called out.

The man pours an insane amount of prana into it.

Should this attack is successful, a huge flood will occur, destroying Fuyuki along with the fiery giant.

"— **ASTRA**!"

* * *

 *****/~the abandoned park~/*****

* * *

"Like hell I'll let it end here."

A haphazard looking man says with a smirk.

No… it's impossible to call him a man.

His body is no longer humanoid, only a single leg, a single arm and a floating head.

A part of his head is absent, leaving only one eye.

That shows how badly damaged he was.

"I figured out how you work, O' _Counterforce_ of this plane _._ It's a good thing you took care of that troublesome Alastor. Now I can deal with you."

He swings his remaining arm.

" _In requiem animarum_ "

First line of the Unrestricted Spell is chanted.

The fabric of the space itself trembles.

" _Ego morte—"_

[FLASH]

Light envelops his visage, wind starts blowing madly.

"— _surgere in hoc saeculo, in tenebris..._ "

The moment the light dissipates, the nameless _Tomogara_ becomes a complete man again.

* * *

 *****/~midair~/*****

* * *

"…!?"

The water weapon that he was wielding disappears before it could unleash its fury.

A moment of lapse secures his defeat.

The flaming fist of Alastor engulfs the tanned man from head to toe.

"GAH…!"

He doesn't disintegrate immediately, as his body is that a Counter Guardian.

The pain that he receives was tormenting, unimaginable to the living.

Yet, he manages to form a smile.

"…this is good…" He mutters.

Physical pain cannot compare to emotional pain.

He cannot bear to tear apart the city where he was born and raised.

The city where his friends, family… his loved ones live.

He slowly closes his eyes, accepting his fate.

* * *

 *****/~the abandoned park~/*****

* * *

"— _n fine mundi…nunc_ "

The final verse has been chanted.

Light begins to surface from the land of Fuyuki.

Vein-like shape begins to vine throughout the city.

It was the ley line.

Within a minute, the whole city is covered in light.

"If you don't want the city, I'm taking it along with me."

The brunette man declares ecstatically.

Henceforth, Fuyuki disappears from the history of Earth.

The land where it used to exist became barren land with no sign of life.

* * *

 **=GRAND JUNCTURE END=**

 **!~/Interlude/~!**

 **(General Point of View)**

 *****/~at the corner of a barren land~/*****

 _{Unknown day – Morning, 7.18 am}_

* * *

"What the…"

A woman stares at the spanning wasteland.

Strong wind blows her long red hair, sending them fluttering.

Her glowing blue eyes display great disbelieve due to the impossibility of the scene.

"Fascinating isn't it, Aozaki Aoko?"

An elderly voice alerts the woman.

She turns around to see the speaker.

"Oh it's just you, Old Fart. So, you did this?" The young woman says nonchalantly.

"Old Fart…?" The aged man raises an eyebrow.

"Opps… A slip of tongue… The sky sure looks nice isn't it, Zelretch-sama?" She changes the subject.

The man in question merely sips his tea.

"Care to join me?"

In a blink of an eye, Aozaki Aoko finds herself sitting on a wooden chair.

In front of her are a picnic table and a served tea.

"It's Darjeeling tea. I assure you it is of the highest quality."

Michel Kishur Zelretch says casually.

The aged man, who is now adorning red tuxedo, is sitting next to her.

"I didn't come here for tea though…" The young woman says tiredly.

"Oh, that's a shame. I was looking forward to chat with you, Blue."

A newcomer joins the tea party.

It was a blond woman with medium length hair.

Her red eyes are scrutinizing Aozaki Aoko, looking for any sign of obscurity.

"That being said Gramps; can I join this tea party?"

The serious expression turns into playful expression.

Zelretch gives the newcomer a wink, telling her that she is welcomed.

"Geh… What's a True Ancestor doing here?" The red haired woman says with scowling face.

"The sole reason is cameo, Aozaki! That is an essential part of any story!" Zelretch declares joyfully.

"That's right! That's right! I never got a chance to take part in major events. At least let me join a tea party." The blond woman says childishly.

"You ruined my image of the fearsome Arcueid Brunestud…" The red haired woman mutters.

[Sigh]

She lets out a sigh and let go of her luggage.

She was 'made' sitting while holding her suitcase.

The woman loosens her red jacket to ease breathing.

After watching Aoko doing so, Arcueid attempts to pull off her sweater.

"Wha— Stop, stop, stop…!" The red haired woman starts to panic.

The blond 'woman' halts her action and stares at her companion.

"What are you doing?" Aoko asks.

"The same thing as you… I'm taking off my clothes." She replies casually.

"I'm not taking off my clothes! I'm just loosening it!"

"Why?" Arcueid inquires innocently.

"It's getting stuffy. I thought it would be winter—"

"It is the spring season right now." Zelretch interjects.

The red haired woman averts her face out of embarrassment.

"Scratch that! What are you two doing here!?"

She recovers from her awkwardness and get straight to the point.

""Having a picnic"" Both Zelretch and Arcueid reply.

Despite being slightly shaken by their unity, the young sorceress points her finger at Zelretch.

"GAH…! Stop playing stupid and tell me what's going on. Where is Fuyuki City!?"

Instead of answering straight away, the user of the Second Magic takes his time to enjoy his tea.

"Oi, oi… don't tell me it's one of your pranks…" Aozaki Aoko concludes.

"Why people always blame me for any dimensional crossovers?" The aged man says in confusion.

"I dunno… You're the head canon troublemaker." The blue eyed woman claims.

"Well it's true that most of the time, Gramps is the source of the problem. But that's only in nonsensical universe where he is depicted as a power abusing pervert. Sometimes, he became surprisingly helpful… no… I'd say he's biased towards a guy called Emiya Shirou. But we know the real Zelretch won't do that." The White Princess of the Moonlit World makes an offhand remark.

"Ugh… don't remind me of that." The old man shivers.

"So… you're not the one behind this incident?" The red haired woman still probes the subject.

"Of course not…!"

"Then… what happened? Where did Fuyuki city go? Why nobody in the Mage Association say anything about it?" Aozaki Aoko bombards the man with questions.

"I can't answer a question if I don't have the answer. However, I can answer the last one." He claims.

After clearing his throat, he clasps his palms and rests his elbows on the table.

"We are the only beings in this realm that still remember Fuyuki city."

Zelretch's statement confuses the red haired woman.

"What do you mean?"

"That city is no longer in our history… as Root has completely erased it from its Archive.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Okay, admittedly I was rushing the plot a bit.

Anyways, I got a review saying my story is crap.

I don't expect everyone will come and sing praise to my story.

But I'll admit that I'm salty about it.

Let me get this straight; my story is crap because I tried to cooperate Shana-verse into Nasuverse?

Understand the concept of perspectives before throwing accusations.

When it is told in first person narrative, don't expect everything to be facts.

It is called a perspective, an opinion.

In similar case, that review is an opinion albeit a childish one.

What? You expect me to write a Kirito-ish character in here?

I'm sorry but that's not going to happen.

Furthermore, I have something to say about lore.

Lore is fun and all but it's not the core of a story.

If you judge a story solely from lore perspective, you might as well go watch Adventure Time.

Trust me; Adventure Time lore is just as interesting as Nasuverse.

A friend of mine always say that writing a story is like cooking.

Lore is just the spice that makes the story "tasted" better.

But even the best spice in the world can't support a terribly cooked dish.

Well, I ranted too long already.

As always, thanks for reading!

Give me a week or two for the next chapter.

I think I'll take it easy and slow down the plot.


	5. Chapter 04

Chapter 04: Illusory normalcy

* * *

 *****/~bedroom~/*****

 **(…'s point of view)**

 _{Day 1, Monday – Morning, unspecific time}_

* * *

When I open my eyes, I see a familiar white ceiling.

"Another dreamless night…" I mutter.

I remove the blanket that covers my body and sit up on my bed.

"…"

I stare at my surrounding, still feeling drowsy.

There's nothing out of the ordinary.

My room look as dull as ever.

It got a closet, a study table, a book rack filled with _manga_ , etc…

You know; the usual things average Japanese boy would have in his room.

My room isn't large either...

Just stamp the 'Normal' badge on it.

"Oh yeah, it's the first day of high school." I muse to myself.

But somehow it doesn't feel anything special.

It's just like any other days… except this time it will be in new environment.

"Speaking of it, what time is it now?"

I pick up my alarm clock on top of a dresser next to my bed.

Due to my drowsiness, I can barely make up the number.

"Ah… it's still early… I guess I should help _Oka_ -san make breakfast."

I get off the bed and walk towards the door.

* * *

 *****/~bathroom~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Morning, 6.07 am}_

* * *

Upon exiting my room, I make way to the washroom.

A glance into the mirror and I see a reflection of myself.

Brown hair and blue eyes…

"I don't look any different." I mutter.

I rinse my face and brush my teeth.

It's a daily routine that normal folk would do every morning.

A boring routine…

But what do I expect?

Fall into a portal and end up having an epic adventure?

"Haha… I read too much _manga_."

That's only wishful thinking.

I'm just an average boy who is just starting his high school.

I'm neither an amazing athlete nor a genius in academics.

At least I'm decent enough to pass my entrance exam.

It was a tough one…

"…why am I wasting my time thinking about that?"

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh and put down my toothbrush.

* * *

 *****/~downstairs~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Morning, 6.11 am}_

* * *

After washing off the toothpaste, I move to the lower level.

My house has two floors, but it's nothing that impressive.

Most houses in the residential area have two floors.

Once again, stamp the 'Normal' badge on my life.

But there's nothing wrong in being normal.

It's just… I don't feel special…

I'm fifteen years old.

In five years, it'll reach the mark of twenty years since my birth.

Two decades of existence… but merely part of the mass.

"…why am I so gloomy in the morning?"

[Slap]

I smack my cheeks, trying to shake off the depression.

"Rather than mulling how mundane I am, I should be helping my mother." I say to myself.

Speaking of which, I can see the visage of my mother from here.

There she is; the woman who brought me into this world.

"Oh, Yuu-chan…? I didn't notice you were up." The woman says as soon as she sees me.

"Good morning, _Oka_ -san. Do you need help with anything?"

"Good morning, Yuu-chan."

She replies with radiant smile.

* * *

 *****/~dining table, breakfast~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Morning, 6.21 am}_

* * *

The two of us have our breakfast in silence.

Our dining room is medium large and part of the kitchen.

It was unnecessary to separate the kitchen from dining room since we're just a small family of three.

The dining table won't occupy much of the space.

Aside from the table, the room is filled with the basics of what makes a kitchen… a kitchen.

You know; a fridge, an oven, a stove and others.

On a side note, I'm having a simple Japanese breakfast; miso soup, fried eggs, grilled mackerel and steamed rice.

Now that I think of it, our mornings are mostly like this.

We just sit and eat our food wordlessly.

There are four vacant chairs.

I don't have any sibling… so it is kinda lonely…

"Is something troubling you, Yuu-chan?"

"A-ah… it's nothing, _Oka_ -san."

Since we're always like this, I almost forgot that we have another person in our family.

It was my father; the person supporting this family.

But he's rarely around since he's busy at work.

The man works overseas, making it harder for him to be home.

Sadly, he is barely present in my memory.

He used to spend more time at home when I was a toddler…

But that was in the past.

Nowadays, he only shows up twice or thrice in a month.

Sometimes, I didn't get to meet him before he takes off again.

At the very least, he stayed longer during Christmas and New Year's holiday.

But still, I feel sorry for my mother…

That man spent more time at work than being at home.

It can't be helped…

My old man is fighting for our family sake.

My mother is a housewife.

Therefore, father is our sole source of income.

"Ah, now I remember! It's your first day of high school." My mother suddenly exclaims.

I nod.

"But… I still feel like I'm still in middle school."

"I used to feel the same way when I first started high school. Ah, time moves so quickly… my boy is all grown up." The brunette woman says softly.

"Stop it, _Oka_ -san… You sound like I'm getting married or something."

"Might as well so, Yuu-chan." She replies with a smile.

"E-eh…?"

"I met Kantarou in my school days. He was so dreamy… Maybe you'll find a girlfriend. Who knows, she might be the love of your life."

"But that's kinda too soon, isn't it!? I'm not ready for a commitment!"

"Is that so?" She tilts her head.

She's probably comparing me with her school life.

I don't think I can pull off what my Dad did…

Getting married as students; a bit too rushed if you ask me.

But who am I to complain?

* * *

 *****/~outdoors, on the way to school~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Morning, 7.01 am}_

* * *

"Have a safe travel. See you after school." My mother bids me.

I nod and wave at her as I walk.

After that, I avert my head to face the road.

"…"

Oh yeah, I'm taking a different route today.

Misaki Municipal Highschool is the opposite direction from my previous school.

Although the road is not the same, the environment felt familiar.

Maybe it's because I grew up here?

"Now then—"

It's time to open a new chapter in my life.

Will it be a colourful school life?

Or will it be just like middle school?

I do think my old school was memorable.

But… it felt slightly dull…

Maybe I'm missing something.

"Is it because I've been a good boy?"

They say the life of a delinquent is more colourful than your average guy.

In middle school, I rarely break any rules.

Occasionally, I walk in on girls while they were changing.

But it was mostly accidents…

"Huh… I'm such a goody two shoes…"

No wonder Sato used to call me that.

No… I think he still considered me as one.

"But… I don't think I have the guts to be a delinquent…"

[Sigh]

Let's just forget about all this and focus.

It's the first day of high school!

I should be hyped like most people of my age.

But I just don't feel like it…

"…?"

I stop in my track to stare at a strange scene.

In front of me, there's a brunette man with messy attire.

His clothes are crooked all over the place.

His facial hair also appears to be neglected.

However, the man doesn't seem to bother thinking about his image.

His dull brown eyes just stare at the sky, looking empty.

If his appearance wasn't so untidy, he's probably a good looking guy.

But what is he looking at?

I take a glance at the sky where he was looking.

"Mind your business, kid."

"…!"

His sudden statement surprises me.

I make a quick bow.

"I'm sorry…! I'll be on my way."

I apologize as I walk pass him.

"Wait."

"…!?"

I halt in my track since he grabbed my shoulder.

I reluctantly look back, to face the eccentric man.

Due to my small stature, he easily towers me.

He's taller than an average Japanese man, making him appears like a giant.

"You're… a _Mystes_ …" He mutters.

"…?"

A smirk slowly dominates his formerly emotionless face.

"Be on your way, brat."

He lets go of my shoulder and push me forward.

"…"

Why did he stop me earlier?

What did he mean by _Mystes_?

"That being said, that bastard brother of mine is taking his time. I thought he's going for a short walk." The man mutters.

"…"

I don't feel safe around him…

It's better if I take flight now!

* * *

 *****/~in front of the school gate~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Morning, 7.21 am}_

* * *

"I'm here."

I arrived safely.

Thank goodness the odd looking man didn't chase me.

Putting that aside—

"Amazing…"

I halt my stride to view the school scenery.

The courtyard is significantly larger than my previous school.

The school buildings also seem to have state-of-the-art facilities.

From this day forward, I'll be accommodating this place.

"Yo, Sakai."

A familiar voice calls out my name.

I turn around to face him.

A bespectacled teenage boy around my height approaches me.

Obviously, he's wearing the same uniform as me.

"Hey, Ike."

"You're early. Were you overexcited for school?" He says with a jesting tone.

"I don't know. I just woke up earlier than usual. Maybe I am excited."

"If we're lucky, we'll be in the same class this year. Well, I look forward to work with you." The boy claims.

"Yeah, same here."

I shake hands with my childhood friend.

"That being said, I'm surprised that you decided to enrol here." I say to him.

"Hmm…?" He tilts his head.

"I thought you were planning to enter a private school. You know, since your parents…"

I didn't finish the statement.

The brunette boy already knew what I was talking about.

[Sigh]

He lets out a sigh.

"Yeah, they were pushy. But I rather join a school with familiar faces than going to a school fill with snobbish strangers. Haha…"

He chuckles at his own joke.

"Unfortunately, there is a condition; I have to go to cram school so I won't fall behind in academics."

"That's troublesome…"

"I know, right…? Well, parents know what best for us. I think…"

The last part of his statement is in murmurs.

"Hahaha… Good luck."

"Thank you. I need it." He deadpans.

I'm not sure whether he is actually thanking me or just being sarcastic.

But knowing him, Ike probably mean it.

"So this is Misaki Municipal…" I overheard a female voice.

The speaker is just next to me, which allows me to sneak a peek without looking obvious.

The girl is adorning the school uniform; a green dress with pleated skirt.

She has long black hair, slightly pass her shoulder level.

It is not a strange sight.

Girls love keeping long hair.

I do find that attractive.

She tied her hair into small twin tails… which is kinda cute…

Her brown eyes are sparkling as if a kitten seeing a toy grass.

"You're already checking out the girls, Sakai Yuuji…?" My friend says teasingly.

"Shush… Not too loud."

"You can do that later. Let's check the class board." He suddenly says.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Haha…"

* * *

 *****/~the gathering hall~/*****

 **(Sakai Yuuji's point of view)**

 _{Day 1, Monday – Morning, 7.59 am}_

* * *

"It looks like we're in the same class after all." Ike makes a comment.

"Yeah... along with Sato and Tanaka…"

I glance at the two names who I just mentioned.

One of them is looking, no, glaring at our way.

"Sato looks grumpy…"

"Ignore them. Those guys have been unfriendly towards us lately." Ike says grouchily.

"I wonder why…"

"We're just too good for them. Model students like us shouldn't mix with delinquents like them."

"Eh… but I don't think I'm qualified as a model student… I'm not smart like you."

"You're just being modest." Ike replies with a smile.

I sneak a peek at my former schoolmates.

Sato is no longer glaring at my way.

He folds his arms and slants his back against the wall.

Meanwhile, Tanaka is next to him, mimicking his action.

Just like Ike and me, both of them have brown hair.

Actually, majority of people here are brunettes.

Once again, I am reminded that I'm just part of the mass…

With my physical traits alone, I won't stand out among my classmates.

If anything, Sato and Tanaka stand out the most.

Tanaka Eita is the tallest boy in the class.

He also has large body build, but still can't match up to an adult man.

But compared to the other male students, his height and large build makes him unique.

Sato Keisaku, on the other hand, has smaller body frame.

His weight and height was similar to me back in middle school.

I see that he has grown a bit taller.

But so am I…

I wonder who's taller now…

Our physiques aside, Sato has something that I don't.

That is his good looks.

Among the boys in this hall, I dare say he has the best look.

Some girls are already checking him out.

"Sakai…?"

I overheard someone call my name.

"Hmm…? What is it, Ike?"

"You were out of it for a sec. Is something bothering you?" The bespectacled boy asks worriedly.

"No, no… It's nothing."

"If you say so…" He says before turning around.

"…"

Ike Hayato, my childhood friend.

I have known him for a long time (obviously).

He started wearing glasses about three years ago at the starting of middle school.

Ever since, he earned the nickname ' _Megane_ '.

Jokes aside, those glasses become his identity.

Surprisingly, not many students wear glasses.

He can be easily distinguished since he belonged to that small group.

Disregarding his thin body, Ike is actually quite good looking.

I know this because some girls back in middle school asked for my help to get his phone number.

Since I don't want to trouble Ike, I didn't give away the number.

At the same times… I felt left out…

Maybe we're not close as before… but Sato and Tanaka were our friends.

We were a circle.

Among the four of us, I'm the dull one…

"…it's okay…"

I don't need to be special.

I just need to be useful to the community.

Maybe I can't be the popular kid or the one revolutionize the school culture.

But if I can be helpful to someone, that's good enough.

Yeah, that's who I am.

I don't mind if people can't remember me or simply dismiss me as a mere grey silhouette.

I just want to contribute something to the world… even just a little bit.

That will be my proof of existence.

"Ah, the teachers are coming. Let's join the line, Sakai." Ike suddenly says.

"Okay."

* * *

 **!~/Interlude/~!**

 **(General Point of View)**

 *****/~road, somewhere in Misaki~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Midday, unspecific time}_

* * *

An unkempt brunette man is shown walking amidst a crowd.

He wouldn't stand out if wasn't for his untidy attire.

He is moving against the flow, making him noticeable.

The mobs elude him as they walk pass by.

They all keep a straight face despite having second thoughts on the dishevelled man.

The man knows this, yet he doesn't care.

He chooses that appearance knowing full well how the community would treat him.

"Where is that smartass brother of mine? It's been half of a day and he still doesn't show up." He mutters to himself, looking at the sky.

Shoving his hands into pockets, he starts yawning.

The man doesn't intend to cover his yawn.

"He just left me with guard duty and went to have fun on his own." The man concludes.

The brunette man with dead brown eyes resumes walking forward.

"Oh yeah, I should salvage that _Hougu_. I wonder what's in that _Mystes_."

* * *

 **=exit Interlude=**

* * *

 *****/~at the school gate, after class~/*****

 **(Sakai Yuuji's point of view)**

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, 2.11 pm}_

* * *

"You become the Class Rep."

"I know… Why people always nominate the _Megane_ to be a leader?" Ike mumbles.

"Maybe it is because bespectacled guys look smart?" I take a wild guess.

"Yeah right… bespectacled guys can be dumb too, you know?" He replies grumpily.

"But you are smart."

"That doesn't make me the only candidate possible." He snorts.

"Hahaha…"

Ike is selected to be the Class Representative for class 1C.

It's funny because he was constantly nominated to be Class Reps back in middle school.

However, Ike refused to accept the job.

It's probably because he wanted to spend more time with his friends.

We were part of the 'go home' club and spend most time in the arcade.

And now, he finally accepts his role.

Nevertheless, it frustrates him when nobody else was nominated.

So he won the representative seat without competition.

"Oh well, I'll just have to bear it. Add more burden to my poor back." He mumbles.

It's going to be a busy year for him.

Being a Class Rep and attending cram school… it sounds stressing…

"Complaining aside, I need to thank you for volunteering to be my assistant, Sakai."

"It's the least I can do." I say to him.

It's not like I have anything else to do.

I've been on the 'go home' club for ages.

I want to change that in high school.

"If possible, I don't want to be a part of the Student Council… I hope they don't scout me." The bespectacled boy mumbles.

"…"

It's only the first day of school.

We haven't done anything that warrants their attention.

Wait a sec…

'We'…?

Who am I kidding?

Only Ike will get the spotlight.

I'm just his shadow.

"You know Sakai; you're acting strange." The boy suddenly says.

"Huh…? What do you mean?"

Ike starts scratching the back of his head.

"How to say this… It's like you're depressed or something."

"Eh? But I don't feel that way..." I retort.

The bespectacled boy drops his hands to his side.

"Sakai, if you got problems, you can talk to me." He says with serious tone.

"Um… well…"

What should I tell him?

I'm not sure what's the actual problem.

"If you don't want to say it, I won't force you. Just… don't afraid to ask for my help."

"I understand…"

[Sigh]

Ike suddenly lets out a sigh.

"Anyways, do you want to go somewhere? It's been awhile since we last hang out." He says casually.

"…"

And end my first day of school just like that?

I—

"You can go first. I think I left something behind."

I run towards the school building.

"Huh? Sakai, where are you going…?"

"No need to wait for me!" I yell from afar.

* * *

 *****/~class 1C~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, 2.21 pm}_

* * *

That being said… what am I doing here?

As expected, the classroom is empty.

Not a single student stayed behind.

It's only the first day… so there is no reason for anyone to stay at school.

There are no club activities, detention or anything.

So, what am I expecting?

A mysterious girl who stayed behind every day?

"I read too much _manga_ …"

This kind of plot is normally used in the _Romance_ genre.

A boy and a girl met while the sun goes down.

But it's not even dusk yet…

It's too early for the sun to go down.

I doubt that romantic scene could happen.

"You…"

"…?"

I turn around as soon as I hear a manly voice.

An adult man wearing jumpsuit is standing behind me.

"What are you doing here? School is over."

"Well I—"

"Are you one of those gullible kids that read romance _manga_?"

"Eh? I—"

"Forget it! That's never going to happen in reality! GO HOME ALREADY!"

"WAH…!?"

[Audible footsteps]

I run.

I run through the corridor without looking back, forgetting about the rules.

My mind is blank, confused and shocked.

I can't process what happened but my body move on its own.

I just run…without thinking or looking back…

* * *

 *****/~the school courtyard, under the shades of trees~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, 2.34 pm}_

* * *

"Huff… huff…"

I try to gather my breathing.

I'm not in good shape.

It was only a short run but I am already panting like crazy.

"I am so pathetic…"

If a girl saw me right now, I'll be—

"Sakai-kun…?"

"…"

It's not just one girl.

It's a group of three girls.

I recognize their faces since they were all my classmates.

"You act like you've seen a ghost." The same voice speaks.

The tallest girl of the bunch steps forward.

Her height isn't the only distinguishing factor.

Her hair is red… a rarity around here.

"You…" I utter.

I think I saw her once before.

Was it in middle school?

"Now this is a rare sight. I thought you'll be hanging out with Eita and the other two." She says cheerfully.

"…Eita?"

"Oi, oi… Why are you acting like he's stranger? He was one of your friends in middle school." The outgoing girl claims.

I'm not surprised she kept her hair short.

She's the type that prefer to move freely without obstruction; a girl of action.

Keeping long hair would be bothersome for her.

Wait a sec…

I'm checking her out, am I not?

What the heck am I doing?

[Sigh]

"Wa-wait… did you just sigh at me!?"

"Eh? No, no, no, no…! I'm not sighing at you!"

"Did you just sigh at me, Ogata Matake, for trying to be nice to you!?"

"…Ogata-san?"

Ah yeah, that's the name.

We went to the same middle school.

But we never spoke before…

If I recall it right, she was close with Sato and Tanaka.

"Why you…"

"Oga-chan, I think you're overreacting." Another girl interjects.

This voice sounds familiar…

"Sakai-kun is feeling uncomfortable since we approached him in a group. That's why he's acting like that." The same voice explains my circumstances.

What a considerate girl…

I finally identify the speaker.

It was the girl I saw this morning.

"Oh… I'm sorry about that, Sakai-kun." The short haired girl apologizes.

"No, no… I guess I was a bit rude."

I didn't recognize my former school mate.

That's very insensitive of me.

"We should head home now. I don't want that mean looking teacher to yell at us again." The black haired girl says.

"Yeah, you're right, Yukari." Ogata replies to her while shrugging.

The two girls start walking away.

Oddly, one girl stays behind.

When I try to look at her, the brunette girl averts her face.

Is she afraid of me?

"Oi, Kazumi…! What are you doing?" The short haired one hollers from a distance.

"We're going to leave you if you dally, Yoshida-san!" The black haired girl adds her piece, playfully.

"E-eh…? I-I'm coming, Oga-chan, Hirai-san!"

The last girl runs toward her companions.

"…"

I wonder what was delaying her…

On a side note—

"So her name is Hirai Yukari…" I mutter to myself.

I watch the three girls walk pass the school gate.

However, the black haired girl stands out among the trio.

"…"

I clasp my face.

"What am I doing dawdling around here? Let's go home."

* * *

 **!~/Interlude/~!**

 **(General Point of View)**

 *****/~in a random classroom, second floor~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – evening, unspecific time}_

* * *

A dishevelled man folds his arm as he watches over the entire event.

He massages his chin, which is messy from unshaved facial hair.

"They split up? What were they talking about earlier?" He muses.

[Yawn]

The brunette man lets out a wide yawn.

"I don't get why my brother is so fixated with these creatures. The animal kingdom is far more interesting than this. The predators reign over the prey. The strong lives and the weak perish. Simple yet effective…" He muses aloud.

Then, he begins stretching his body.

"But humans… oh humans… they are so… confusing. They hate evil yet they commit evil. They claim to be civilized yet they act like animals. Liars, backstabbers, oppressors… they occupy the highest on human hierarchy. How is this logical?"

He shakes his head disapprovingly.

"I can't understand it… Humans, without their morals, are no different than animals. Why _Brother_ is fascinated with them?"

"Oi you…!"

A voice alarms the unkempt man.

He turns around to face the newcomer.

"Hey, this is school property. Outsiders aren't allowed to trespass without permission!"

The newcomer, a muscular man in his middle thirties, claims.

His attire, which is a jumpsuit, indicates that he is a sportsman.

The man is one of the school's PE (Physical Education) instructors.

[Yawn]

The trespasser yawns.

He's not interested to deal with the muscular man.

"Oi, don't you hear me? Get out of here!" The beefy teacher demands.

However, his companion doesn't plan to comply.

"Hey blockhead..." The unkempt man says lazily.

"Blockhead…? Wait, are you referring to me!?"

"Yeah… Who else is here?" He replies casually.

The brunette man shoves his hands into his pocket.

"Why you…" The brawny man clenches his fist angrily.

"I'm bored… Let's play a game while waiting for my brother to return." The untidy man says, uncaringly.

"A game…?" The PE instructor tilts his head.

"Yeah... do I need to repeat myself? Let's play a GAME." The nameless man asserts it.

The muscular teacher shakes his head and proceeds to grab the stranger on his collar.

"Look here; I am a staff. Therefore, I am allowed to loiter around in this property. But you are an intruder. Since you don't plan to move your ass, I'll have to force you to leave."

"I'll start the game." The messy man declares with monotonous tone.

"Who said anything about playing your stupid game!?"

"Who said anything about asking for your permission?" He replies dully.

[Finger click]

"What the—"

In a blink of an eye, the brawny man is no more.

However, there is a large black dog in his stead.

The canine is 26 inches in height, measured at top shoulder.

It is a big-boned breed with a large, wide head, broad skull and prominent cheekbones.

A Cane Corso to be specific.

[Dog barking]

"Now, you're a mongrel. I wonder if any of your wonderful students will notice your absence." The unkempt man says joyfully.

Feeling enraged, the canine attempts to bite the man's leg.

[CHOMP]

"Hmm…? That tickles…"

[SWOOSH]

The messy man merely swings his bitten leg and the large dog is sent flying.

[CRASH]

[Dog whining]

The dog's body had crashed into several study tables, breaking them.

It fell unconscious from the brunt of the impact.

"Opps… Oh well, he can still live."

He says while dusting his pants.

Strangely, the bitten leg wasn't even wounded.

If a normal person was bitten with such ferocity from a dog, he'll probably need several stiches.

However, that man is not a 'normal' individual.

"What was I doing? Oh yeah, I was looking for that _Mystes_. Where did he go?" The unkempt man muses.

* * *

 **=exit Interlude=**

* * *

 *****/~on the road~/*****

 **(Sakai Yuuji's point of view)**

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, 2.34 pm}_

* * *

I think I owe Ike an apology.

I just left him without explaining… which is rude.

"What is wrong with me?"

[Sigh]

Sun will set in another three and half hours.

I got plenty of time to kill.

Going home straight away would be dull…

On the other hand, if I go to the arcade, it wouldn't make any different than my time in middle school.

I guess I should change how I spend my day.

"Maybe I'll check out the music shop?"

It's been awhile since I last visited one.

Was it six months ago?

I'm not a big fan of music but I do enjoy listening to songs.

I wonder if I'll like any of the new songs.

* * *

 *****/~Music store~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, 3.42 pm}_

* * *

I arrived in a music store that I used to frequent.

"Oh, they got a new cashier."

Six month ago, someone else was minding the counter.

Last time it was a young man, perhaps waiting for his college application to be accepted.

Now, it's a woman.

Judging from her features, I think she's young… probably.

On a side note, a lot has changed since my last visit to this store.

They got more posters, banners and CD-racks.

The store feels a bit cramped since it got more stuff now.

Or maybe I grew up…

I'm five centimetres taller than last year.

"Sakai-kun…?" I hear a feminine voice.

I recognize that voice…

The moment I turn my body, I'm face to face with Hirai Yukari.

"O-oh… hey, Hirai-san…"

A frown appears on her face.

"What's with that half-hearted greeting?" She questions me.

"W-well, I—"

"You don't talk to girls often, do you?" She takes a wild guess.

I nod, feeling defeated.

Strangely, the black haired girl also nods.

"I'm not familiar with boys either… But if I imagine you as a girl, I can talk—"

Our eyes met.

"—on second thought, I guess I'm a bit nervous…" She adds dejectedly, averting her face.

"Hahaha…"

"H-hey, don't laugh at me!" The girl retorts, looking straight at me.

Then, she realized it and nervousness starts to show up on her delicate face.

I rarely pay attention to girls before…

But those pink lips look soft to touch.

"I'm surprised we met again so soon." I probe a different topic.

"E-eh…? Oh yeah, we met earlier…" She replies absentmindedly.

She glances sideway, looking aloof.

I guess the tenseness finally got into her.

"Are you a frequent visitor?" I decide to ask.

"Not really… I just felt like coming." The girl answers, facing me.

Judging from the position of her eyes, I think she is looking at my mouth instead of the rest of my face.

"As I thought… boys sure are tall…" She mumbles.

"…"

I'm not exactly tall among my peers.

At best, I'm at average height.

"You can speak to me fluently now, huh?" The girl says.

"…I am?"

Now that she mentioned it—

"Is it because you can look down on me?" She questions me.

"Eh? No, no, no, no…! That's not it!"

It's strange…

How did that happen?

Before, I was nervous.

Now, I'm talking to her like we know each other for a long time.

Maybe it's because it felt… fun?

"Then, why?" Hirai Yukari asks me, looking straight me in the eyes.

Curiosity and frustration is obvious in her tone.

"… It's because—"

[Heart thumping]

—I want to know you.

"—you're looking me straight in the face." I say to her.

Since we're so close to each other, I can see one of her eyebrows slightly curve upward.

"What do you—"

The black haired girl halts her statement when she realizes how near our faces were.

She takes a step backward, acting sheepish.

"S-sorry about that… I guess I went overboard." She says shyly.

I'm not sure what just happened.

But I think my heart skipped a beat.

"What's this? I didn't come here to watch drama."

[Oriental Bell Ringing]

"…!?"

I feel someone is grabbing my shoulder.

That voice… I recognize it…

The moment I turn my head, I am greeted with a toothy grin.

"Howdy, _Mystes_ … Are you pleased to see me?"

[Heart thumping]

It was the unkempt man from this morning…

Why is he here?

"Hmm…? Something is coming…" He suddenly mutters.

The man averts his eyes somewhere else.

"I recognize this presence… It can't be…" He mutters again.

Judging from his tone, I can sense uneasiness.

"Tch… I'll have to leave that _Hougu_ inside you for the time being."

He lets go of my shoulder.

[Oriental Bell Ringing]

I turn around, trying to look for the anonymous man.

"Wh-what was that?"

My breathing is ragged, probably from anxiety.

What did that man do to me?

What did he mean by leaving something inside me?

"Um… Sakai-kun…?"

"…?"

I turn my body again.

"Are you okay? You look scared." Hirai Yukari asks with worried tone.

"…"

Was it just a dream?

"Hirai-san, did you see a scary man walk behind me earlier?"

The girl tilts her head at my question.

"No… There was no one there."

"…"

Hirai-san didn't see him…

That means… that man is a ghost…

What have I gotten myself into…?

"Were you spooked by Miyazaki- _sensei_?" She suddenly inquires.

"…Miyazaki?"

A list of faces with Miyazaki as the family name begins to pop out in my head.

The most prominent one is Miyazaki Hayao.

"You know, that teacher who wears jumpsuit. Don't worry about him. He's not here." Hirai says cheerfully.

"Huh…?"

"Yeah I get it… He's kinda scary. He pops out of nowhere and yells angrily at students. It's only the first day of school and we got scolded by him for idling in class." The black haired girl narrates her experience.

"Oh, that teacher's name is Miyazaki? I thought you were talking about that Ghibli director."

"What…? Why would I brought up that man out of nowhere?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Hahaha… Sorry, I was lost in thought." I say while scratching my cheek.

My classmate shrugs, dismissing my previous panic attack.

"But… now that we spoke… you're actually quite talkative." I point out.

"Hmm…? Ah… yeah, I get that a lot. Even Oga-chan said that I was chatty." She replies casually.

"You don't mind talking to me?"

The girl starts playing with her hair, probably trying to keep calm.

"Well… honestly, I feel like running…" She mutters.

"…"

"But that won't do! If I run now, I'll never get a boyfriend!" She declares with a clenched fist.

I can feel the determination from the way she speaks—

Wait a sec…

Did she just say 'boyfriend'?

"That being said, I'm glad you were an amiable guy, Sakai-kun." Hirai says with a smile.

[Heart thumping]

Is she… going to ask me out?

But we barely know each other!

"Um… Why are you looking so nervous?" The black haired girl asks.

"No, no… I'm just getting conscious that I'm talking with a girl—"

—that I liked—

I shake my head violently to drop the thought.

" _Mou_ … Don't get nervous all of a sudden. You'll make me anxious too."

"Hahaha… I can't help it…" I scratch my cheek as I say it.

Honestly, I just want to run.

But that will be rude to Hirai-san.

But if she confesses now, how should I react!?

I'm not prepared for this kind of thing!

[Sigh]

All of a sudden, the girl lets out an audible sigh.

"Sakai-kun, clasp your hands together." She tells me.

"Huh? Like this…?"

I do as she says—

[CLAP]

" _Itai…_!"

I retract my hand out of reflex.

"Hirai-san, did you just… hit me?"

The girl seems surprised by it too.

"Amazing…Boys sure are different." She mutters.

"…?"

"Sorry, sorry…! I didn't expect your hands to be rock hard." She replies while waving both of hands.

Her hands were probably sore from clapping mine.

I didn't know my hands were that 'hard'…

"Putting that aside, you're not nervous anymore, right?" She suddenly points out.

"..."

Now that she mentioned it… the tension sorta disappeared.

I stare at the back of my hands, which was red from her clapping.

"I learn that trick from a manga. I'm surprised it worked…" She mumbles the last part.

…she never tried it before?

Here I thought she had experience dealing with anxiety.

"But since it hurts me as well, we can call it even. I'm less nervous too! Hahaha…"

I can't help but to smile weakly.

"You really are something else."

"Hmm…?" The girl tilts her head.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad we can talk like this." I say to her.

At my remark, she suddenly starts pouting.

"That reminds me… you didn't notice me in class." She claims.

"Huh…? What do you mean?"

"I'm sitting next to you… but you don't seem to care." Hirai points out.

"…"

She's sitting… next to me?

[Heart thumping]

"EH…!?"

* * *

 *****/~in front of the Music store, outside~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, 4.19 pm}_

* * *

My shouting was disturbing the other customers.

Hirai drags me outside after the commotion.

"The cashier is starting to get annoyed with us. I can tell from the way she is staring." The black haired girl claims with troubled tone.

I glance over the glass door to check on the cashier.

It's just as what Hirai claimed.

The cashier woman does look grumpy…

"Wow… I didn't realize the time at all." Hirai says while looking at the road clock.

I find the idea of putting a clock at every crossroad to be quite convenient.

I respect whoever came up with the idea.

"On a side note… why did you shout?" She suddenly asks.

"Eh…?"

Oh right… I did…

"Don't tell me… you didn't notice I was next to you…" Hirai says with narrowing eyes.

"No, no, no, no…! I did notice you were there! It's just… I forgot! Yeah, I forgot about it when we were talking. Hahaha…"

The girl didn't like my excuse and keeps pouting.

But… she's kinda cute when she does that…

[Sigh]

Hirai lets out a sigh.

"You don't pay attention to girls, do you?" She suddenly concludes.

"Huh?"

"Like the rumours said… boys are late to mature." She mumbles.

"…"

I've heard of that rumour.

But I'm not sure of its legitimacy.

Contrary to her perception, I do pay attention to girls.

I'm just not good at showing it…

That being said; what was I doing back then?

How the heck did I miss Hirai?

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , Sakai-kun… Why were you thinking during class? You look so absorbed in thoughts."

"…I was?" I question the girl.

Oh yeah… I kinda did…

The classes we had earlier were just introductions to the subjects that we will be having this year.

After that, the teachers get sidetracked and start telling stories about their vacation.

I was imagining if I was part of their trips.

I have never left Misaki city in my entire life.

The outside world sounds so astounding.

"Look at it…you're doing it again!" The girl points out.

"Hahaha… I can't help it." I reply while scratching my cheek.

A curious expression appears on the girl's face.

"You're a heavy thinker, aren't you?" She concludes.

"Huh?"

"Yup...! You're definitely one. No wonder you're good friends with someone like Ike-kun." She says while nodding.

"I don't get it… what do you mean by that?"

Hirai tilts her head, still retaining her curious expression.

"Ever heard of the phrase 'birds of a feather flock together'…? Basically, that's just it." She claims.

"…so you're saying that I need to get glasses?"

My remark seems to throw her off balance.

"No, no, no, no…! What I meant is; Sakai-kun, you're a smart guy just like Ike-kun!" She says while pointing her index finger at me.

I blink my eyes multiple times.

"…huh…" I let out.

"What's with that half hearted reaction?" The girl questions me, looking worried.

"I'm just not sure how to react."

Hirai lowers her hand before averting her head elsewhere.

I think she's looking at the clock again.

"It's still too early for me to go home." She mumbles.

"…?"

"Hey Sakai-kun, you didn't come here just to chat with me, did you?" She suddenly says.

"Actually, I didn't know you were coming here…"

The girl nods.

"I'm going to sample the new songs. Do you want to join me?"

I blink my eyes again.

"Are you heading home now?" She inquires.

I glance at the clock to check the time.

"…"

It's 4.48 pm.

We were talking for that long?

I didn't notice at all…

"So… are you coming or not?" Hirai asks again.

I rub the back of my neck.

"I guess… I did come here to sample the songs."

The girl flashes me a smile before heading inside the store.

I just stare at her back without making a movement.

"She's weird…"

Is this how girls normally chat?

We talk about something and then get sidetracked to unrelated topics.

I already forgot what we were talking about…

"But—"

—I find it… fun.

I never had such enjoyable conversation with anyone before…

With Ike, he mostly talks about himself and his family.

His life is rough… with strict rules and high expectations.

Most of the time, I just listen to him talk.

I was never the one starting a topic.

But with this girl, I was actually talking…

Heck, I started a topic and then we sidetracked it.

"A girlfriend…"

My mother did mention it this morning.

Can I actually… get a girlfriend?

"…"

I shake my head.

"Aaa… I don't want to think about it. For now, let's just go with the flow."

Coincidentally, I saw a reflection of my face on a mirror.

I see a refreshing smile, something that I've lost long ago.

"I'm smiling, huh?"

I stride forward and push open the glass door of the music store.

I can feel it now…

"…I am in highschool."

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 *****/~deserted alley~/*****

 _{Day 1, Monday – evening, unspecific time}_

* * *

A brunette man with disorderly attire shows up.

The pathway is dark despite the sun is still up.

It was hidden behind multiple buildings, thus blocking the sunlight.

Normally, the only living creatures loitering in the zone are stray cats and occasionally rats.

Since it was an alley in Japan, the passageway is free of thrash.

Due to the lack of salvageable food, rats or other pests rarely linger in the area.

However, stray cats still loiter in the alleyway.

Now, the felines scatter.

The presence of the unkempt man is not what unnerves them.

It was their instinct kicking in.

Something unpleasant is coming.

[Eagle screeching]

The sound signifies the approaching bird of prey.

The brunette man glances upward, his face void of emotions.

"What a big surprise… I wasn't expecting such important visitor."

An eagle flies pass him and land on the earth several metres away from the man.

In a blink of an eye, the avian transforms into humanoid shape.

A blond man emerges, adorning white-purple robe.

Short beard accompanied with finely groomed moustache, the facial hair decorates his handsome face.

As if emphasizing his masculinity, the shape of his muscle is visible underneath his tight purple garment.

Glowing blue eyes observe the unkempt man with lack of empathy, as he is superior in every factor possible.

His attire, his physiques, his origin—

Everything about him is majestic.

"I see that time has dull your reasoning. Have you forgotten how to act before me?" The newcomer questions the unkempt man.

His eyes are narrowed, demanding respect.

The man in question quietly steps forward, approaching the speaker.

Once he is close enough, the brunette man kneels down, bowing to the blond man.

"Of course not, Lord of Olympus. I am your humble servant."

A wide smirk emerges on the purple clad man.

He is pleased with the brunette man's answer.

"Stand up, Progenitor of Beasts. I grant you the honour of standing next to me."

The brunette man stands up, facing his superior.

Nevertheless, he is a measly midget in comparison to the Lord of Olympia.

"HAHAHA…! Why would you pick such pathetic form?" He questions his companion.

"I am merely mimicking my brother. He chooses to take the form of the native inhabitants of this land." The brunette man replies, monotonously.

One of the blond man's brows curves upward, showing his confusion.

"Does he really deserve your adoration? As far I'm concerned, that miserable being is nothing but trouble. He mocked me in front of my servants. He tricked me into taking useless bones as offering. He stole 'fire' from my treasury and returned it to humans."

"Ah yes… He did that…" The brunette man nods.

The giant man turns his back on the unkempt man.

"Time… a variable that don't exist in the Crimson Realm. What a strange 'concept'…" He muses aloud.

"Does something intrigue you, Zeus?"

"Yes, Epimetheus...! The flow of time amuses me." The Lord of Olympus answers him.

The brunette man, revealed to be the titan of hindsight, tilts his head due to the strangeness of Zeus's statement.

"Time does not exist in our realm. However, the human realm seems to apply this concept… regardless of the order."

"If you may, my lord…" Epimetheus bows his head slightly.

He doesn't understand the statement at all.

"This realm is one day behind that realm…yes, I could use this..." Zeus mutters to himself.

He strides forward, leaving Epimetheus.

"My lord…?"

Ignoring Epimetheus, Zeus transforms into an eagle and flies away.

The titan, in the shape of man, shrugs at turn of event.

"I guess I'm just too insignificant for him…" He mumbles.

The brunette man shoves his hand into pockets.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, I was going to fetch that _Hougu_." He muses to himself.

Then, his glowing blue eyes land on a stray kitten.

The said kitten is weak, just a step away from dying.

Its mother has already abandoned it, not wanting to waste time for hopeless child.

"Poor creature…"

He kneels down, next to it.

"Rather than dying, it's better if you become my servant."

He pulls out one of his hands from his pockets.

Blue flame appears on the man's palm.

Cautiously, he propels the flame to cover the kitten's body.

If it was normal fire, the kitten would have been reduced to ashes.

However, that flame was not meant to burn it.

Instead, it was to morph the kitten into something else.

"Hahaha…! Come forth, my _Rinne_!" Epimetheus declares ecstatically.

[ROAR]

The once small kitten is now in the shape of a male lion.

It is twice the size of a normal full grown lion.

The Progenitor of Beasts stands straight to behold his latest conception.

"Beautiful… you are now the king of beasts that reign over the plains, a lion. You're no longer helpless and hapless. You stand atop of the food chain!" He says gleefully.

[Roar]

As if acknowledging his statement, the lion roars.

"I shall name you Nemea. For your first task, fetch me that _Hougu_!"

* * *

 **=exit Interlude=**

* * *

 *****/~familiar road, on the way home~/*****

 **(Sakai Yuuji's point of view)**

 _{Day 1, Monday – Evening, 5.37 pm}_

* * *

[Heart thumping]

I keep my face straight while walking.

It was the same route I took earlier this morning.

This time I'm going the opposite direction, heading home.

However, I am… not alone.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , Sakai-kun, how many songs did you sampled?" Hirai Yukari asks me innocently.

"I-I think about… ten?" I reply.

"Is that so? Which song did you liked the most?" She asks me again.

I rub the back of my neck as I try to recall the list.

I think I sampled more old songs than new ones.

I'm not the type that keeps up with the trend.

If I want to listen to a song, I'll just pick anything with catchy title.

"Well… I think I liked 'The glittering tears are sent to the stars' ( _Kirameku namida wa hoshi ni_ )."

The girl's eyes glitter when I mentioned it.

"Oh, I liked that one too!" She claims.

"Really…?"

The black haired girl clasps her hands and closes her eyes.

"When I listen to that song, it reminds me to never give up. It tells the story of a stubborn individual who defy logic and proceed to impress the world with his persistence. Even when facing an overwhelming odd, he won't give up."

"…"

I am left speechless.

I only picked that song because the title looks appealing…

Moreover, I liked the rhymes in it.

It never occurred to me that it had deeper meaning…

So Hirai is the type that analyzes the lyrics…

"By the way, my personal favourite is 'Crimson Sky' ( _Hishoku no Sora_ )." She suddenly says.

"Oh, I've heard that one. It was enjoyable."

"Isn't it? I liked most of Kawada Mami's songs." She claims.

"…"

Like I said, I'm not the type that follows a trend.

So I have no idea who is Kawada Mami…

"Does that song have hidden meaning?" I ask the girl.

She stares at me, as if I have grown two heads.

"Sorry… I don't pay attention to the lyrics." I confess, slightly bowing.

"Hehehe… There's no need to apologize for it." She giggles at my reaction.

With entranced expression, she glances toward the sky.

"Actually, _Hishoku no Sora_ didn't have deeper meaning. I like the song because it was romantic."

"…"

I'm not sure in which part of the lyric that sounds romantic…

It was fast paced and 'action packed'.

"That being said, I didn't sample any of the new songs. It kinda beats the purpose of coming there. Hehehe…" She tells me.

"Hahaha… None of the new titles pique your interest?" I ask her.

The girl shakes her head.

"There is one title that interests me. It is called ' _Last Stardust_ '. But I was too absorbed with the older songs." She says sheepishly.

"Its title is in English, huh? Recently, there are many songs that use English in their lyrics." I muse aloud.

But it does make the title sound catchy.

Maybe I'll sample some of them tomorrow.

"Sakai-kun"

"Hmm…?"

Hirai suddenly calls out to me.

The black haired girl walks faster and stands in the middle of a crossroad.

"My apartment is this way." She points at a direction.

"Oh…? I guess we'll be parting ways here."

She nods eagerly.

"See you at school tomorrow, Sakai-kun."

She flashes a radiant smile before turning around.

I stare at her fleeting back.

"…there she goes." I mutter.

It was a strange feeling…

Do all guys feel like this when they talk to girls?

Or is it just me?

In the end, Hirai didn't confess to me or anything.

I guess I was just overreacting.

She said I was the first guy she talked with in high school.

"Oh yeah, she compared me to Ike."

Ike left that much impression to her, huh?

As expected from our Class Rep.

"Now then—"

Let's head home.

It's been a long day.

[Oriental Bell Ringing]

"…"

[Heart thumping]

My body stiffens and my heart starts beating uneasily.

"That sound…"

I heard it before.

It was inside that store… when that man showed up.

I forgot about it when I was with Hirai.

But now—

[Growl]

[Heart thumping]

I turn my head to look behind.

All I can see is giant teeth.

"Move, you idiot…"

"Wha— GAH…!?"

[Air draft]

Before I could grasp the circumstances, I was sent flying.

However, I manage to catch a glimpse of the voice owner.

It was a girl with long red hair.

[THUD]

"Guh…!"

I cover my head with my right arm before landing.

My arm is scraped from sliding on the road.

In addition, I feel blunt pain on my left side.

I was probably kicked there.

[ROAR]

[Swoosh]

The noises set my awareness to move.

My eyes start looking around madly, trying to comprehend the situation.

The sky is crimson red.

There are cracks on the roads and walls, which weren't there when I walked earlier.

Tree leaves and flying birds are stationary.

"What…?"

I pick myself up and stand straight.

I rub my eyes, thinking it was an illusion.

However, the leaves and birds remain motionless, the sky remains red.

"Duck, you idiot…!"

I heard the girl's voice again.

"Huh...?"

I turn around to look at the speaker.

[SWOOSH]

Instead of a human being, I see giant claws…

[Air draft]

[THUD]

The force from the claw attack sent my body afloat again.

But I didn't fly far.

I fell right in front of the beast, allowing me to view its mammoth-sized body.

[ROAR]

Thus, the mighty king of beast lets out a roar.

I know lions are supposed to be huge.

But this one is way bigger than its normal counterparts.

How a monster of this size can wander around without being noticed?

[SWOOSH]

[ROAR]

"…"

It was a ridiculous sight.

The giant beast was being push away by a small human.

[Swoosh, swoosh]

Not wanting to be hit by fiery blade, the lion leaps backward, standing several metres away from us.

"It's another _Mystes_ that can move inside _Fuuzetsu_. Yet, this one is also an idiot."

[Sigh]

I can finally see her.

Her long hair is covered in fire, burning.

She adorns long black coat over red turtleneck.

For the bottom, she has black skirt and long socks.

" **We have returned to our original realm. However, I can't sense Friagne's presence in this city.** "

A male voice appears out of nowhere…

I can see the girl nods.

"I can tell. The _Rinne_ in front of us is not his. That means a new Tomogara has taken residence here while we were absent." She says to no one in particular.

"Ugh…" I try to speak.

But then, I finally see the state of my body.

"Aaa…aaaaah…"

"Oh great… He is starting to freak out."

I hear the girl mutters.

[ROAR]

" **It's coming!** "

Acknowledging the unknown male's warning, the girl takes a stance.

The giant lion charges toward our direction.

Yet, I didn't feel afraid.

Is it because I'm already half dead?

[SWOOSH]

"…"

Once again, I am presented with a miracle.

With her fiery blade on her grasp, she beheads the gigantic lion.

[THUD]

The beast's head fell next to me, barring its dead fangs.

I can only stare at it, unsure of how to react.

"You're surprisingly quiet."

I glance at the speaker.

The red haired girl swings her blade and proceeds to sheath it inside her cloak.

I can see the _nodachi_ slowly sinks into it.

"What is… going on?" I utter weakly.

The events are too much for my brain to process.

"No…"

A familiar male voice is audible.

The anonymous girl is also alerted by the voice.

"No, no, NO, NO…! My Nemea…!"

Strangely, I somehow know where he is.

My eyes automatically detect him, on top of a roof.

"A _Tomogara_ …!" The nameless girl pulls out her sword again.

" _Flame Haze_ …! How could you! He was just a kitten!" The unkempt man yells frantically.

The girl doesn't seem impressed by the man's outburst.

"Oh, it's you. What have you done to Fuyuki city?" She points her burning blade at him, with stoic face.

"Who give a damn about the city!? You killed a kitten! He just regain hope to live and you take it away from him!"

"…"

I can't see her face from here.

But I'm sure she's just as confused as I am.

"GGRAAAAHHH…! Humans… humans are all the same! Heartless creatures that trample over the weak; THESE ARE WHAT BROTHER SEEK TO PROTECT…!?"

The dishevelled man starts to pull his hair, seemingly enraged.

" **Be on your guard. His emotion is unstable. One may never know what a mad man would do.** "

Once again, I hear the voice.

"I understand…" The girl responds to the unknown voice.

"Hahaha… HAHAHAHA…! You better remember this, _Flame Haze_. I'll be back. I'll rip off your pretty head just like you did to Nemea. After that, I'll rid of this world of humans!"

[Finger click]

After throwing his threat, the unkempt man disappears from our sight.

"That was the first time I heard something like that. Does his warning hold basis, Alastor?"

The girl lowers her katana as she says it.

" **His presence is weak. Pay him no heed. Friagne remains our main objective. Should he appear again, we'll deal with him.** "

"Understood"

The red haired girl makes her way to my side.

She kneels down to inspect my wound.

"…"

Now that I think of it… I didn't feel pain when those claws tear me apart…

I stare at my wound again.

"…"

I didn't pay attention to it before, but now that I get clear view of it—

"What is this!?"

The beast carved away a large chunk of my body.

My left arm is detached from my shoulder and my left abdomen is sliced open.

However, there is no blood.

There is no flesh… I can't see my internal organ from the wound.

There is only void.

"Here we go again…" The girl mumbles.

" **His exterior is badly damaged.** "

"That won't be a problem. It was only physical damage. That _Rinne_ earlier can cover his repair."

The girl grabs my detached shoulder as she says it.

"What are you—"

[Swoosh]

"Gah…!"

I push her away out of reflex.

What did she do to me?

"…what in the world…"

My body is in one piece.

My arms, legs, abdomen… all of them are intact.

There is no sign of wound.

"I have repaired the damage on your body." The girl claims.

She stands and dusts her rear.

"…what is going on here…?" I utter.

I glance upward, looking at the sky.

"Why is the sky red?"

I look at the girl again.

"How can you fight that giant beast…? Are you not human?"

[Sigh]

She lets out a sigh.

"I'm too tired to entertain this one. One idiotic _Mystes_ is more than enough." She mumbles.

It's that term again…

"What is a _Mystes_?"

Instead of answering me, the red haired girl turns her back on me.

Then, she points her index finger upward.

[Ornamental bell ringing]

"…"

In a blink of an eye, the world appears to have reverted in time.

The cracked walls and roads are restored to their original state.

Meanwhile, the lion's corpse disappears without a trace.

"Earlier, you asked me what a Mystes is." I hear the girl says.

"Who the—"

I recognize the girl's face.

However, her hair is now jet black, no longer burning red.

"To put it simply; you are already dead."

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Sorry for the late update.

It has been problematic for me IRL.

Login into was also a chore.

Though it's probably because of my slow internet.

Sorry if you guys were expecting action packed chapter.

I decide to slow down the motion for a few chaps.

Anyways, I'll just clear things up regarding Zeus and Epimetheus.

If you guys know a thing or two about Shakugan no Shana, you'll notice that most of the Denizens were based on mythological deities, angels and demons.

Basically, these two are Shanaverse Zeus and Epimetheus.

They're not Nasuverse version.

Honestly, Nasuverse is getting more confusing by the day.

That's why I modify some stuff and move into SnS verse instead.

Welp, give me a week or two for the next chap.

If nothing hinders me, I should able to write a new chapter in a week.

As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
